Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron Part I: Succesors
by IsleDelfinoVocation524
Summary: *This story is a remake/rewrite of Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League*. Kenta Matsuda is you're everyday Trainer who's sole desire is to be the very best in the world. However after a mysterious dream, and more mysterious encounters, he soon finds himself trap in a series of events. It's rather simple: Save the World, or Destroy it... Does it, matter? *OC's welcome!*
1. Eye Catch

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_franchise.**

* * *

_**Eye Catch**_

_Anno Domini 1999, Johto..._

_Bug_

_Dark_

_Dragon_

_Electric_

_Fighting_

_A scientist silently works at a computer_

_Fire_

_Flying _

_Ghost_

_Grass_

_Ground_

_A group of men gather around a tube_

_Ice_

_Normal_

_Poison_

_Psychic_

_Rock_

_A group of scientists study charts_

_Steel _

_Water_

_A building is on fire_

_Innocent_

_Birth_

_Death_

_Rage_

_Imprisonment_

_A young girl is chained to the wall_

_Regret_

_Rage_

_Hatred_

_Destruction_

_Revenge_

_A red moon glows in the sky_

_Kings_

_Conquest_

_War_

_Famine_

_Death_

_Four figures stand_

_Beast_

_Leviathan_

_Hydra_

_Dragon_

_Scylla_

_A large beast roars into the sky_

_Prophecy_

_Fall_

_Exodus_

_Red_

_Earth_

_A man in a red business suit greets someone_

_Your_

_Life _

_Is_

_A_

_Lie_

_A group of people watch a building burn_

_Don't_

_Listen_

_To_

_Them_

_Police barricade a street off_

_I_

_Can_

_Get_

_You_

_Out_

_A sinister man sits behind a desk_

_You_

_Have_

_To_

_Trust_

_Me_

_The scientist typing on the computer turns around_

_Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing._

_Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth._

_Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us._

_Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?_

_Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?_

_A girl is meditating on the ground_

_Pokémon..._

_アンソロジー_

_Omicron..._

_I..._

_Successors..._


	2. OC Guidelines

_**Pokémon World Quest Omicron {O} I: Successors**_

_**OC Guidelines**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birth Date:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Genetic Type:** The choices for genetic types are normal, and Esper. Normal is exactly what it is, your OC is a normal everyday person. However Espers are what you say, genetically advance humans with increase senses and skills. Their origin will be explain in the story.

**Eye Colour:** If your character is an Esper, their eye colours will also be orange, for Espers eyes turn orange when they activate their powers. The reason for this will also be explain in the story.

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:** Each Pokémon Trainer are required to have a ARC Terminal (which is explained in the first chapter). However Coordinators cannot use ARC Terminals in contests.

**Pokémon:**

**Experience:** Beginner, Immediate, Expert

**Gear: **If you're character is a Pokémon Trainer, they must have a ARC Terminal.

**ARC Terminal Accessory: **It can range from goggles, to even sunglasses!

**Family:**

**Family Background: **This field isn't necessary, however if you want to go in depth with you're OC, you are welcome to.

**History:** A brief history of you're OC or you can leave it blank.

**Nationality:**

**Affiliation:** Affiliation is what side your character will be on. For now there is Team Rocket, and a real world equivalent of the military (Johto Federation). However more sides will be included as the story progress, and you can give me an update on which side you would like to be on.

* * *

Here is an example!

**Name:** Kenta Matsuda

**Age:** 10

**Gender: **Male

**Birth Date: **August 12th, 2015

**Hair Colour:** Red

**Genetic Type:** Kenta is an Esper, an human who has undergo evolutionary genetic changes with heightened senses when it comes to battling. An Espers' eyes change to orange when they activate their abilities for unknown reasons.

**Eye Colour: **Red, Orange once he activates his Esper abilities.

**Appearance: **Kenta's attire consists of a black sweater with gold stripes, black khaki pants, and a pair of stylish black shoes with gold stripes.

**Personality:** Kenta is a brash boy who often gets himself into trouble. He is often look up to has a leader by anyone younger than him, and has a strong sense of justice. However he can be mature when things start to get serious.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Pokémon: **Cyndaquil

**Experience:** Beginner

**Gear: **A gold one strap bag, a black ARC Terminal, and a belt for his Pokémon.

**ARC Terminal Accessory: **Kenta's ARC Terminal is connected to a pair of gold rimmed goggles.

**Family: **Shinji Matsuda (Father)

Yui Matsuda (Mother)

Yoko Matsuda (Younger Sister)

Kazu Matsuda (Older Brother)

Nathan/Kazuya Matsuda (Twin Brother)

**Background:** Kenta's background will be revealed as the story progresses.

**History:** Kenta's history will also be revealed as the story progresses.

**Nationality: **Kenta is born and raised in Johto.

**Affiliation: **Kenta's currently has no affiliation, however he will join a side later on.


	3. Prelude

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the **_**Pokémon**_** franchise.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone to my remake of my original story: Pokémon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League. After much brain wracking, and the fact I didn't update the original story in ages, I thought a remake is in order. Now, I have done MANY changes, and will list all the ones I can think of. Here we go!**

**-I intend to make this story have a MUCH darker tone than the original.**

**-Team Shadow will not return in this remake,**

**-Team Mercenaries will also not return in this remake,**

**-Ragnarok will play a more in depth role in the storyline, instead of appearing out of thin air like in the original,**

**-Team Rocket will be more involved and dangerous,**

**-Each chapter will now have a date and time to avoid any future problems with plot progression,**

**-A new technology I will be introducing is called a ARC Terminal. It is a device that manages everything for a Pokémon Trainer. This device will be the highlight of the first chapter of the story,**

**-Expect a drastic story change from the very start!**

**That's all the major changes I can think of, and you can also create you're own OC as well, if anyone is interested.**

**Let's begin the story with a typical trippy, prophetic dream...**

* * *

Special thanks to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_Prelude: I am You. You are Me._

_A strange red glowing hallway stretched before him. Suddenly he was launched forward by a powerful force. The force quickly led him down the hallway, down a few turns, until he suddenly stopped._

_"Who dares try to upset the balance of things?" a loud voice boomed. He looked up to see two large glowing orange eyes staring down at him. "Anyone who does not state their name will never pass!"_

_The boy tried to say his name, but he simply couldn't. The orange eyes seem to glow in wonder and amusement._

_"So we have an interesting one, don't we? You cannot say your name because you can't remember. I will help you remember, by aiding you in your upcoming journey. Remember, I am You... You are Me."_

_The boy was whisked away again by the powerful force. A few more turns and he suddenly stopped again. He then saw a young man laying on the ground. A strange figure dressed in a robe appeared beside the fallen man, sadness in his eyes._

_"This poor soul tried to change the world by destroying it. He is now condemned forever by trying to commit that sin. You may be able to save him by calling out his name..."_

_The boy glanced back and forth between the figures and shakes his head. The figure in the robe chuckled._

_"I see...so you cannot remember his name? That is most troublesome... But do not fret, you will remember his name soon."_

_The figure in robe disappeared and the man on the ground suddenly woke and stood._

_"Where am I? What is this place...? Were you the one who saved me? You have my gratitude. It seems I was trying to accomplish something, but I wasn't able to. Maybe if I come with you, I will regain my memories. Let's go."_

_The two were pushed onward by the force. After making a series of twists and turns, they finally stop. Laying before them was another figure, who appeared to be a boy. A strange ominous creature was crouching over him._

_"This weakling thought he could become stronger, but his foolishness became his undoing. He may wake up if you call his name... Well, what are you waiting for? Call his name!"_

_"His name? How are we suppose to know his name?" the man asked._

_The boy shakes his head._

_"So you do not know his name? No matter, you both will know his name soon enough..."_

_The creature disappeared and the boy woke up, looking about blearily._

_"What the-? Where am I? Did you two wake me up? Tch, and I was having such a good dream. Whatever, lets rock."_

_The three were once again whisked along by the force. On their journey, the large pair of orange eyes glowed in the distance._

_"O young one. You have a peculiar destiny awaiting you in the future. The world is in danger, and only you can stop it. I have seen many heroes rise against the forces of evil, and each have succeeded and destroyed that evil through my powers. Without me, you are nothing. You are my 15th successor, and such you now gain the title of Omicron. Oh, Omicron, I have lived on this world for many eons, and I have never meet someone with much potential as you. I will challenge you, Omicron to see if humanity deserves this power I have bestowed upon them. The power... of an Esper. Go forth Omicron, and change this world to your liking!"_

_The orange eyes disappeared with another short sentence. "I am You... You are Me. I am a part of you that will never go away..."_

_The three finally reached their final stop. They were pushed into a room where a young girl meditated on the ground. Once they were behind her, she stood up and turned around._

_"Ah... it's you. What's wrong? Do you not remember me? Hmm... you will remember me in due time. I've been waiting for you for forever... as my eternal partner..."_

_Suddenly the boy's vision grew dark. The young man, girl, and the other boy disappear._

_Then-_

_"Please help me... please. You must remember your true self."_

_It was the voice of a girl, but not the same one from before._

_"Please... I'm waiting for you in the Land of Nexus. My name is Asuna..."_

_The voice seem to be moving further away._

_"Please help me... Amuro..."_

_The presence of the voice disappeared. Then two pair of orange eyes stare right back at him._

_"I am You... You are Me."_

_Darkness._


	4. The Wind Sings of a Journey

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the **_**Pokémon**_** franchise.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone to the first chapter for the remake. Lets hope and pray that I can do a better job on this story than I did with the original. This first chapter is nothing more than just to start things of by introducing some characters. Also here are some differences from the original:**

**-Hikari Miyuki's personality got changed drastically. She is more bolder, and not so shy or quiet like she was in the original. She will also be more knowledgeable than her original self, so she won't act like a noob most of the time.**

**-Remember that nifty little device I mentioned before? The ARC Terminal? It is pretty much an important device for Pokémon Trainers and everyone is entitled to one as long as they are a qualified Trainer. You get to see some of its features in this chapter.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors**_

_**Chapter I: The Wind Sings of a Journey**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent**

**Johto, New Bark Town**

**Morning**

**"It all started back in that small apartment, in that small room, browsing the internet until I got that strange message. The year was 1999." -Unknown, 1999**

Normally, when you wake up in the morning, you either smash your alarm clock or cover your head with your pillow. However Kenta isn't your normal ten year old boy. For today is the big day. The day he had been waiting for has finally come. It's his tenth birthday, which means he can officially start his journey in the Johto Region. So when his mother, **Yui Matsuda**, found him fully awake and dressed, she was rather surprised.

Her son, the redhead **Kenta Matsuda**, was examining himself in the large mirror in his room. His attire consisted of a black sweater with gold stripes, black khaki pants, and a pair of stylish black shoes with gold stripes. A gold one strap backpack with multiple pockets rested on his back, filled with all the supplies he needed for his journey.

"Oh, look at you! This is the first time I've seen you up so early in the morning. How come you never wake up this early for school? Hmm?" Yui asked in a stern voice.

Kenta visibly flinched at her tone and turned around with a smirk. "Hi, mom! Well, you know what they say, the early birds catches the worm! I've gotta go!" He quickly dodged his mom and clambered down the stairs. Yui huffed as she watched him disappear, then looked back at his room.

"Kenta! Come clean your room!" Yui screamed.

Too late. Our protagonist was all ready out of the house and on the path leading to the Professor Elm's Laboratory. On his way, he waved and greeted the other citizens of his small town.

"Yo Kenta!" a voice greeted.

Kenta turned to see a little boy with his posse surrounding him. "I heard you're going on a journey today! Lucky you!" the boy said with obvious envy.

Kenta laughed and said, "That's right. I'm gonna beat all the gym leaders, get all the badges, crush the Elite Four, and defeat the Champion. Then I will be the Champion of Champions!"

The little children stared at Kenta with awe and praise.

"But I heard the league doesn't officially begin until **next year September**," a little pigtail-haired girl said.

Kenta nodded. "That's right, but it's always a good idea to start as soon as you can. I'm planning on getting all the badges by the end of this year."

The children gasped. "All... ALL of them by the end of the year? Is it possible to get all sixteen badges in that short amount of time?" the first boy asked.

Kenta raise a red eyebrow at them. "Sixteen? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear Kenta? Johto and Kanto are joining together to create the **Indigo Johto Plateau League**. It was an idea they were thinking about for a good while, and they finally managed to create it. The League starting next year would be the first official Indigo Johto Plateau League. You need both the badges from Johto and Kanto to be qualified. I heard they are also making a giant city to house the League," a boy with giant glasses explained. The other kids sighed at his detailed explanation.

"Wait... WHAT?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Kenta panicked.

"But weren't you the one who told us that?" another boy asked.

"I did? I don't remember... Oh man, this is bad! Now my entire schedule is screwed up! Tch, I'll just talk with my Dad about it. Later squirts!"

Their response was a series of complaints as he raced onward. As he continued to dash to the laboratory, an elderly man was taking his Marill out for a walk. Once he spotted the young redhead, a smile graced his lips.

"Hey Kenta how's it-" the elderly man started but was cut off when Kenta literally soared pass him. "-going... Oh my... Young kids these days sure are energetic..."

Kenta quickly picked up speed once the laboratory came into view. He noticed a black limousine parked in front of the lab, but didn't pay it any attention. He open the door, only to run into someone. They both cried out in shock.

"Ow..." Kenta groaned when he landed not so softly on the ground.

"Are you all right?" a masculine voice asked. Kenta look up to see the person he ran into was a young man with a strange purple hair style and a classy white suit. Kenta accepted the young man's outstretched hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry," Kenta apologized.

The young man chuckled. "No problem. Now if you excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry myself."

Kenta watched as the young man entered the black limousine without a second glance. The tires screeched as the limousine exited New Bark Town to Route twenty-nine.

Kenta shrugged and entered the lab.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! Professor Elm! Dad! The future Champ has arrived!" he announced. His response was silence. Kenta's eyes widened to see the many apprentices of Professor Elm looking at him rather seriously. "Um... is something wrong?"

"Oh Kenta, so it's you," a voice breaks the silence. Shinji Matsuda, proclaimed professional Pokémon Scientist and mechanical genius, approached Kenta from the group. He wore a standard white lab coat, along with aviator sunglasses tucked in his lab coat pocket. His brown hair was spikier than Kenta's and a long vertical scar ran from his forehead to his chin. At first glance, people thought Shinji was a crook because of the whole scar business, but he was a kind and loving father, as well as an important person in the continuing research of Pokémon. "I'm surprised you're here so early. Not even **Hikari** is here yet."

Kenta slapped his forehead. "Hikari! I completely forgot to go meet her! She's gonna be so mad..."

Shinji laughed. "I understand your concern, but we have something more serious to discuss."

"Yeah, I notice everyone's looking all doom and gloom. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" a voice growled.

Kenta looked to see Professor Elm stomp over to him, his eyes blazing. Professor Elm can be classified as a typical nerdy scientist. His short brown hair was neat and tidy and he always wore a large pair of glasses.

"Whoa doc, what happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Kenta joked.

Professor Elm stopped in front of him and suddenly broke into tears.

_Okay, didn't see that coming_, Kenta thought.

"WHHHHYYYYYYY? **Totodile**! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Professor Elm roared into the air. Everyone jumped as the professor broke down into loud sobs. Kenta, for the first time, was at a loss of words.

"Come on, Professor Elm, you should go rest," a female apprentice said soothingly.

"REST? I have NO time for rest! Totodile's probably all scared and being mistreated by that... **THIEF**!" Elm spat the last word with much venom. "When I catch that punk I'll... I'll!-" He didn't get to finish as the female apprentice along with her colleagues lead Elm into the rest area of the lab. There they lad him on the nearby bed and begin to try to calm him down.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kenta asked.

Shinji sighed. "It seems somehow a thief broke into the lab and stole Totodile while Professor Elm and I were speaking with **Millions**."

"What?! A thief stole Totodile? But how?"

"It seems the thief had broken in from one of the windows, slipped in and grabbed Totodile's Pokéball. It seems this thief's an expert because no one heard a thing until one of the apprentices saw that Totodile was missing."

"Oh man... Wait, what about Cyndaquil? If that thief had done anything to him I'll-"

"Don't worry about Cyndaquil. He, along with Chikorita, is fine. It seems the thief was only aiming to steal Totodile."

Kenta breathed a sigh of relief. If the thief had also taken his friend he would've been dead.

"Not only did the thief steal Totodile, he also manage to steal one of the ARC Terminal's."

"What?! Are you serious? Why that good for nothing... Dad! Let me take Cyndaquil and an ARC Terminal so that I can catch this thief!"

Shinji chuckled, which confused Kenta. "I knew you were gonna say something like that. That's why I already prepared Cyndaquil and a ARC Terminal for you. Follow me."

Kenta nodded and followed his father to a nearby desk. There, he sees a single Pokéball along with a large black device connected to a pair of gold rimmed goggles.

**(A/N: To make things easier, the ARC Terminal is heavily based on the COMP which is used in the Shin Megami Tensei games. Except, you know, ARC Terminals can't summon demons)**

Kenta couldn't stop the shakiness in his legs. Ever since he saw his father demonstrating how the ARC Terminal works, he always wanted to try one.

"All right!" Kenta said eagerly. He picked up the ARC Terminal and placed it on his left arm. He made sure the device was safely attached before he placed the gold goggles over his eyes. He looked at the ARC Terminal on his arm and pressed the red button. The terminal opened with a green screen with multiple dots running across it.

**A.R.C Terminal...**

**Augmented**

**Reality**

**Computer**

**...**

**Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing.**

**Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth.**

**Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us.**

**Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?**

**Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?**

**...**

"Um... Dad? Did you add this message to my ARC recently? I never took you as the philosophical type," Kenta said when he read the mysterious message. Shinji look over Kenta's shoulder to see what he was seeing.

"A message? I don't see anything on your screen Kenta," Shinji said. Kenta looked back to confirm that his father was right. The ARC was still going through its normal boot up sequence.

"That's weird... Maybe I've finally lost it... Awesome! It's finally on!" Kenta said happily. The ARC began to feed information to his goggles through the pair of long wires that connected the two. Kenta could see general information flash before his eyes such as the date and time, where he's currently at, and the weather. The ARC was a revolutionary device that was created to increase the bond between humans and Pokémon with a synchronized bond. To think that his own father was the one who created the ARC made it even more special.

Kenta lifted the goggles so they could rest on his forehead. Then he grabbed the Pokéball in the middle and pressed the release button. In a brilliant light of flash, a small creature materialized on the ground: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It gave a long yawn before looking around. Once he spotted Kenta, he happily jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see." Kenta grinned.

Cyndaquil gave a snort before quickly going back to sleep, burrowing into his arms. Kenta sighed at his friend's behaviour. "You sleep way too much."

Shinji smiled at the exchange between the two. This was what he envisioned long ago when he was younger, to see a human and Pokémon coexist together in happiness and harmony. He would forever engrave this moment in his memory.

"Kenta!" a feminine voice shouted as a young girl with curly pink hair and green eyes stalked into the lap. Her attire consisted of a simple pink blouse with a pink skirt that reached her knees. Her shoes were pink with white stripes. A bag similar to Kenta's was strapped on her back, also the colour of pink. If you haven't guessed already, her favourite colour was pink.

"Hikari!" Kenta replied. Once the girl spotted him, her green eyes showcased anger and she stomped over to him. Shinji scratched his head and decided to hide. Kenta's eyes flashed to him, seeing his father's betrayal.

Shinji shook his head and mouthed 'This is your fault.'

Kenta grumbled and turned back to see Hikari standing directly in front him. Her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapped the ground fast. Kenta gulped, getting ready for the oncoming storm. This was when the 'other side' of Hikari began to show itself.

"I can't believe you forgot to meet me, Kenta! I had been waiting at my house for almost twenty minutes, only to leave and go to your place to hear that you had already left for the lab. Then I meet up with Akito and his friends, who told me that you are already at-"

"TOTODILE GOT STOLEN!" Kenta shouted before she could finish. Hikari blinked, and it took her a few moments to ponder what Kenta just blurted out. Then it clicked.

"Wh-what do you mean Totodile got stolen?" Hikari asked, her eyes changing from anger to worry.

_"__Whoa, a new record,"_Kenta thought. He quickly explained the situation to her.

"So I plan to go and catch the thief to get Totodile back! Pretty cool, huh?" Kenta boasted. Hikari blinked at him before sighing.

"Kenta, you are so hopeless. You can't honestly think that you can catch a thief by yourself. I bet you will get lost on your way to **Cherrygrove City**," Hikari deadpanned before she pushed past him to get Chikorita's Pokéball. Kenta pouted as his father begin snickering nearby. Hikari heard him and turn to see the older man. "Mr. Matsuda! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry for arriving late, because of somebody..."

"Who, me?" Kenta asked innocently.

"That's alright, Hikari. I was in the midst of getting something, so there's no need to apologize. I believe Kenta already informed you of the current situation, correct?" Shinji said.

Hikari nodded.

"Good. Now I've already informed the Cherrygrove City Police to look for anyone who is with a Totodile and to request their ID. With any luck, they would find the thief and bring back Totodile before his **assigned owner** arrives. Now Hikari, about what you want to do for this journey, I believe you said you wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator, correct?"

Hikari nodded once again.

"Hmm, then you are are aware that in order to be qualified for the **Indigo Johto Plateau Grand Festival** you're going to need 10 ribbons, right?"

Hikari nodded with a determine frown. "Yes, I heard the news about Kanto and Johto joining together to create one league. Which means they doubled the amount of ribbons needed to be qualified, just as they make Pokémon Trainers collect sixteen badges instead of the normal eight to qualify," Hikari said.

Shinji smiled at her knowledge.

"About that, Dad, how come no one never told me that I need BOTH the badges from Johto AND Kanto to qualify? Seems like they conspired against me..." Kenta said grumpily. Cyndaquil continued to sleep in his arms.

"But I thought I already told you the news a few days ago? Yes, I know it's a rather surprise move, but I think it's better this way. It means your journey would be a longer one."

"I guess you're right..."

Shinji then clapped his hands. "Enough of discussions. You two are about to go on your journeys around not only Johto, but Kanto as well! I think it's a crime that you both are still here. Now before you leave, I have something for you, Kenta. Will you please hand me your ARC Terminal?" Shinji said.

Kenta nodded. He gently placed the still sleeping Cyndaquil on the table, then he closed the ARC, unclasped it from his left arm, removed his goggles, and handed the device over. Shinji thanked him, then placed the ARC Terminal on the table. He took out a small rectangular device and begin to integrate it into the ARC Terminal. After a few more minutes of tinkering, he was finally done. Kenta and Hikari looked down at the device to see no noticeable changes.

"So what... did you add fairy dust to it to make it stronger?" Kenta joked.

Shinji laughed and said, "Not at all. I added a little something Professor Elm and I had been working on. It's something like a Pokédex, except it was integrated into your ARC Terminal."

Kenta gasped. "No way! I never knew they started integrating Pokédexes into ARC Terminals."

Shinji shook his head with a smile. "This is the first time a Pokédex had been integrated into a ARC Terminal. Not only will you be able to use with the ARC, but this Pokédex is much stronger than the normal ones. Go ahead, use it on Cyndaquil."

Kenta nodded. He quickly clasped on the ARC Terminal back onto his arm, placed the goggles over his eyes, booted the terminal up (this time with no mysterious messages appearing) and glanced towards Cyndaquil, who was still sleeping. Shinji instructed Kenta on how to operate the new feature of the ARC. Kenta followed his instructions, pressing numerous buttons on the small keyboard on the ARC. Once he finished, he aimed his attention at Cyndaquil and press the 'SCAN' option on his ARC. Soon a small bar appeared with a percentage. The bar quickly filled up and information started flashing in front of Kenta. It was a complete bio information of Cyndaquil!

* * *

**#155: Cyndaquil**

**Number: #155 Nationally, #004 Johto Region**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Fire**

**Ability: Blaze - "When HP is below 1/3rd, Fire's powers increases to 1.5 times."**

**Classification: Fire Mouse Pokémon**

**Height: 1'08"**

**Weight: 17.4lbs**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Strong: Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel**

**Weak: Water, Ground, Rock**

**Normal: Normal, Electric, Fight, Poison, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Dark**

**Description: "It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."**

**Locations: "ERROR! No location to find Cyndaquil."**

* * *

"Dad... this thing is AWESOME!" Kenta said with much enthusiasm as he removed his goggles from his eyes. He then handed it over to Hikari, who kept pestering him to see it.

Shinji chuckled and said. "I knew you's like it, Kenta. Professor Elm and I thought it would be a good idea to give you the very first prototype version of a Scan Pokédex. This is the only one in its existence, and if you help us with this little mission, we can surely mass produce versions of a more complete model. Now there may be some bugs, and if you encounter any problems such as interference with the ARC Terminal's main features, then contact me ASAP."

"Of course I'll help you and Professor Elm out with this little project, Dad," Kenta said. "I've always wondered how cool it was to have a Pokédex integrated into a ARC Terminal."

Shinji sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot Kenta. Like I've said before, we consider this is an official test. If we're correct, we should be able to have mass produced ARC Pokédexes by the end of the year... Oh! Before I forget, here are your belts, five extra Pokéballs, and your Poke kits!"

Shinji handed the belts to the duo along with five Pokéballs, a Pokémon Trainer Case for Kenta, and a Coordinator Case for Hikari. Once they were done arranging their items, it was time for them to leave.

"Excellent! Now its time for you guys to get going. But before that... I have something planned for you two. It's about time too... Let's leave."

* * *

Kenta and Hikari both stood at the entrance of Route twenty-nine, which led to Cherrygrove City. There they were greeted with some of the people in New Bark Town. After many exchanges of goodbyes, good lucks, wishes, and tears from the duo's mothers, the two were finally on their way to begin their adventures.

However unknown to them, they were about to be entangled in a plot that involves not only the fate of Johto, but the entire world.

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: This was nothing more than an introductory chapter to start things off, so please excuse the lack of content. I however intend to make this remake/rewrite MUCH better than the original. And I promise to update regularly. Really, you can trust me! *crosses fingers*)**


	5. ODIN

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

**Legendary Fairy:**Thanks for registering your OC in this story! I hope you will like this remake!

**Guest****:** Now that I think about it, the eye catch was rather strange. I wanted to give it a rather supernatural and mystery feel to it. I understand those strange letters may have confuse (and probably put off a lot of people) but they aren't gibberish. I put some words in a word generator, and change them in a variety of ways. If it helps, I can upload the correct wordings.

The first strange one is rather simple, its just the words were flipped. The correct saying is:

Lie

A

Is

Life

Your

changes to: Your life is a lie

Next

Nodt

Netsil

Ot

Meht

changes to: Don't listen to them

Then

Tno

Noʎ

Tǝƃ

Nɐɔ

I

changes to: I can get you out

Another

Yon

Hɐʌǝ

To

Tɹnsʇ

Mǝ

changes to: You have to trust me

And finally the last one:

¿pɹǝɐɯ ɐ ˙˙˙ɾnsʇ ɐןן ʍɐs ıʇ ɹǝɐןızǝ ɐup 'nd ʍɐʞǝ ʎon ʍıןן oɹ

¿ɯɐʇsnpɐ ʞǝuʇɐ 'ןıɟǝ ʇɹnǝ ɹǝ,ʎon ɟıup ʇo ɐqןǝ qǝ ʎon ʍıןן

˙ns pǝɔǝıʌǝ ʇo pǝsıƃuǝp ʍɐs ʇɥɐʇ ɹǝɐןıʇʎ ɐ qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

˙ʇɹnʇɥ ʇɥǝ ɥıpǝ ʇo ɔɹǝɐʇǝp ıןןnsıou ɐu qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

˙ǝxdǝɹıǝuɔıuƃ ɐןן ɐɹǝ ʍǝ ʇɥɐʇ pɹǝɐɯ ɐ qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

This one was in the previous chapter. It was that little quote Kenta got when he activated his ARC Terminal:

Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing.

Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth.

Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us.

Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?

Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?

The whole general theme of this story is that things aren't exactly what they seem. As Kenta will soon find this out as the story goes, and Johto begins to change as well.

I'm sorry if the supposed "Eye Catch" had put you off in anyway (if I interpreted you're review correctly. However I didn't just put them in there to look cool... actually that is half the reason, the other is that I want this story to be really mysterious. )

Oh my, that was rather long. Sorry about that!

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/ ARC messages"_

**"Visions"**

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors**_

_**Chapter II: ODIN**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**Route 29**

**"Date: 1999-XX-XX**

**Name: ODIN**

**To: WHOEVER RECEIVE THIS!**

**HUMANITY is in grave danger! Shadows from ancient's past have awakened and are now starting the End of ALL THINGS! Humans now have to band together to fight for our SURVIVAL! We need to harness our inner power to combat against the Shadows! Please use the attached program for your ARC Terminal to stand up to this threat!**

**And for the LOVE OF GOD! Don't trust ANYBODY!" -ODIN, 1999**

"You're so dead... You're SO freaking dead!" Kenta shouted. His eyes caught movement to his left, and he immediately placed the gold goggles over his eyes. He quickly tapped a few buttons on his ARC. Soon information came up of the perpetrator he had been trying to get for the last hour. A picture of a Sentret appeared in front of him. The holographic picture almost made him puke. To think that the cute little Sentrets were such nuisances. Another rustle caught his attention, and he grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokéball with fire in his eyes. "This time I'm going to get you! Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Cyndaquil appeared in a flash of light...to only be found sleeping. Kenta had to physically stop his right hand from meeting his forehead.

"Of ALL the times you have to be sleeping. Tch, I'll get the punk myself!" Kenta declared, returning Cyndaquil and heading towards the rustle ahead. Kenta crept closer until he was a few centimetres away, then he pounced with a cry. The Sentret was obviously anticipating this, for it scurried away just as Kenta's feet left the ground. However it underestimated the redhead. Kenta twisted his body in midair to face the direction the Sentret was running away to, and quickly started up the ARC Pokédex process. He landed not too softly on his side, but he kept his sights on the Sentret as it ran away.

"Come on... Come ON!" Kenta said as the progress bar for the scan continue to rise. As soon as the Sentret was out of range, the ARC Pokédex made a sound to notify that it had successful scanned a Pokémon. Kenta quickly hopped to his feet to celebrate his victory. However it was short-lived when he realize his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Kenta said out loud. He pressed a few buttons on his ARC to bring up the map. Once the map information appeared in his goggles, all he could see was an error message.

_"ERROR! Cannot locate current location!"_

"What the-? Tch... Now what?" Kenta said with a sigh. He placed his goggles on his forehead, and placed his ARC on standby mode. Suddenly the bushes near him rustled. Kenta turned toward it to see a surprising sight. A man dressed in a fancy red suit in a wheelchair headed past him. Kenta watched as the man in the wheelchair continue moving, until only his gray hair was visible to Kenta.

Then a vision appeared in Kenta's mind.

**A man in a red business suit greeted him.**

**"...I...waiting...email...soon...error...Shadows...destiny...true...path...clear...something...strange...red... moon... glows... The End... coming soon..."**

Kenta's mind cleared after the strange vision. Then as if a spell had been cast on him, he followed the path in which the man in the wheelchair went. Soon, he found the man in the wheelchair waiting in a small clearing of the forest. The man had a kind smile on his face, and his posture looked lazy in the wheelchair. His orange eyes seemed to glow from behind his crystal clear glasses.

"Hi. I'm not a demon. That is a rather strange greeting to be received from someone, no? Even stranger is a man dressed in a red suit on wheelchair, in the middle of the forest. This situation can be considered illogical, but what is illogical? Things aren't always what they seem."

The man fixed his glasses, and placed his hands on his lap.

"My name is Odin...with caps...which would be ODIN. I've come directly to you, and only you, Kenta. What if I were to tell you that the world will end tomorrow? Would you deny that? Or would you agree? Well it is true, but The End isn't coming for a while. Let me tell you a little story."

"The year was 1999. A young man was about to create the greatest invention since sliced bread. A machine that is able to transport a living human being from one place to another. However that young man made a fatal error, and unleashed something devastating. The young man was attacked, and was soon crippled. However out of the error he received a miraculous gift. In order to fix his wrongs, he sent an email to a person who would be able to prevent The End. The person who received the email was soon wrap up in a series of events that lead to The End."

"What is The End? Well it is exactly what it is. The end of all things. The end of reality itself. No one can escape The End, no matter how much they close their eyes, and block it with their ears."

"Do you believe in parallel worlds, Kenta Matsuda? To the contrary, they exist, and millions of them are being created every single minute. Imagine this, I have just created a parallel universe by telling you all this, and I have created a parallel universe when I met you. Heck even you created a parallel universe by going after that Sentret, instead of listening to Hikari. Every single living being on this planet are creating parallel universes through large or small actions. Like a Pikachu deciding to take the left path instead of the right. On the left path the Pikachu was captured by a trainer, and soon joins that trainer on a journey. On the right path however, the Pikachu would not have been captured, but instead continue living in the wild."

"Now is the time for you to choose which universe to reside in. A bit further ahead on Route 29 there are two paths. One leads straight to Cherrygrove City, while the other leads to Route 46. At the entrance to Route 46, you will find someone who will be vital to you in the future. You can choose to listen to me, and head to Route 46, or you can go straight to Cherrygrove City. Two paths, two universes. But which would you choose to live in, Kenta?"

"I'm afraid I'm out of time. I do have other errands to run to. The first being a rather strange world, which is in the future. It is a rather unique world, and has a certain "cyberpunk" feel to it. Until next time, Kenta."

* * *

Hikari sighed for the umpteenth time. It had been some time since Kenta had chased after a Sentret, proclaiming death threats. Apparently Kenta's loathe for Sentrets had grown ever since he had a bad experience with a group of them when he was younger. She knew Kenta was a brash boy, but to see him chase after an innocent Sentret like that made her want to scream. Why couldn't Coordinators also carry a ARC Terminal around? If she had one now, she could have easily located him.

"At this rate, I'll be an old woman before he returns. Actually now that I think about it, I bet he's lost," she said to her Chikorita. Chikorita agreed with her with a nod. Hikari smile at her companion, and stroked the Pokemon behind her ear. Chikorita closed her eyes in contentment. Hikari looked from her spot on the bench to her surroundings. Route 29 had always been the less interesting route of the bunch, and the least populated route. She hadn't seen a single Trainer, or rather a person, in a while. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding whether to leave Kenta, or wait for him.

"Um... excuse me, miss?" a feminine voice breaks her moment of silence. Hikari opened her eyes to see a girl around her age. She had blonde hair with red highlights that reached her waist. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a black jeans jacket, black cargo pants, and a pair of red and blue running shoes. A light blue colour ARC Terminal with a design of a blooming white flower rests on her left arm, showing that she was a qualified Pokémon Trainer. Blue rim sunglasses rest on her head, which are connected to her ARC Terminal via a pair of wires. A blue and white bag rests on her back. Hikari was surprised to notice she had red eyes just like Kenta.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm wondering if you know anything about ARC Terminals? Mine seems to be acting strange lately..." the girl asked timidly. Hikari smiled kindly, which seemed to calm the girl down.

"Sure. Let me see!"

The girl instantly smiled. "Thank you very much!" She unlatched the ARC Terminal from her arm, removed her sunglasses, and handed the two to Hikari. Hikari then placed the ARC on her arm and put on the sunglasses. She tried pressing a few buttons on the ARC, but no response was shown in front of her.

"Hmm... it seems your ARC had glitched out. I know someone who can fix this. He's actually the creator of the ARC Terminal."

"Really? Oh thank you very much... Oh! My name is Arya Solaris! Nice to meet you..."

"Hikari. My name is Hikari Miyuki."

"All right, Hikari Miyuki. Thanks for all the help," Arya said with a bow. Hikari blushed a bit and waved her politeness off. She then handed back the ARC Terminal and the sunglasses. Arya placed them on quickly.

"So what brings you here, Arya?" Hikari asked.

"Well you see... while I was in Dark Cave, a strange thing happened. My ARC Terminal started reading some kind of... energy. I wasn't sure what was going on, or why my ARC Terminal started acting weird, but before I could figure what was wrong, my ARC glitched out. I panicked, because the map of Dark Cave wouldn't show up on my sunglasses. It was a good thing I was near the exit, or I might have been trapped in there forever," Arya finished with a shiver. Hikari nodded her head in agreement.

"That is odd... well it was a good thing you chose to go this way instead of to Cherrygrove City. Come on, I can show you to – Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Kenta!" Hikari said as she face palmed.

"Who?" Arya asked. Hikari proceeded to tell Arya everything to Kenta's hatred for Sentrets, to his foolish act of trying to get revenge on a Sentret they had stumbled upon earlier. Arya giggled once Hikari finished with a frustrated glare.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why won't we just wait for him here?" Arya suggested. The two girls agreed and sat down on the bench to chat. They didn't have to wait long. It was Arya who first spotted the redhead trainer running towards them. "Isn't that him?"

Hikari turned to see him. "Kenta! What happened to you?" she shouted. Kenta stop in front of them, clearly out of breath. His spiky hair was messy, and his clothes were covered in dirt. Even his black ARC Terminal was covered in dust. Kenta removed his goggles from his eyes and cleaned them with his sweater, but all it did was make them messier.

"You have no idea what I've just been through. You know that Sentret I ran after? Well I was able to scan it, but then the next thing I know, I'm in a different area of the forest, and a wild Phanpy decides to attack me! Man, that thing was angry. So I had no choice but to capture it. I thought I was gonna die!" Kenta finished with a tired sigh. Just then one of Kenta's Pokéball began to shake violently on his waist.

"It serves you right! Running off and leaving me here by myself," Hikari said with a glare. Kenta flinched at her glare, and then noticed Arya sitting beside her.

"Who's your friend?" Kenta asked, hoping to stop Hikari from glaring at him.

"H-Hi! My name-"

Kenta's surroundings begin to change. The next thing he knew, he found himself standing in front of a large TV. Darkness surrounded him. Then the man in the wheelchair appeared with his hands in his lap.

**"This girl will be of great assistance to you in your future battles. She will first be hesitant, and timid to you, but she will lend you her powers. She hails from Kalos, a beautiful region in the Chuuou Continent."**

**The TV turns on to show the girl in question.**

**"Her name is... Arya Solaris. Don't forget her name."**

"-is Arya Solaris! Nice to meet you!" Arya said in a kind, but timid smile. Kenta didn't respond at first, which confused the girls.

"Uh Kenta, you okay?" Hikari asked.

"What? Huh?" Kenta shook his head.

"You're being awfully rude. Arya just introduced herself and all you're doing is shaking your head like a fool," Hikari said angrily.

Kenta put up his hands in defense. "Whoa! Sorry! I just lost my bearings a bit! Geez. It's nice to meet you too, Arya..."

"AHEM!" Hikari coughed.

Kenta jump comically. "M-My name is Kenta Matsuda! Nice to meet you!" Kenta said quickly. Arya thought she heard a crack, but shook it off.

"There is no need to be so polite, Kenta!" Arya said with a small blush. She noticed the strange interaction between the two of them. Kenta seemed more vastly afraid of Hikari than anything. However her mind clicked when she realized why Kenta's last name sounded familiar. "Wait you said your name is Kenta Matsuda right? Are you perhaps related to Shinji Matsuda? The creator of the ARC Terminal?"

Kenta puffed his chest with a proud smile. "Yup, that's-a-me! The son of the famous ARC Terminal creator!"

Hikari sighed at his childish behaviour. Instead of reprimanding him, she proceeded to tell him of Arya's situation with the ARC Terminal.

"So I've decided to help her by bring her to your Dad."

"What?! But I want to go to Cherrygrove City before night comes!" Kenta whined.

Hikari visibly bristled. "So you're saying you won't help her? What kind of person are you?"

Before Kenta could become mince meat, Arya quickly made up a suggestion. "It's all right! You guys have helped me out a lot, so I can find the way back to New Bark Town by myself."

Hikari shook her head. "No way can I let you go by yourself... it would be un-Johto of me to do that. Ugh, fine! I'll help Arya to New Bark Town, Kenta just go on..."

Kenta relaxed. "Thanks Hikari. Good luck!" He sped off.

"And make sure to get yourself cleaned up! Ugh... boys," Hikari said with a sigh.

Arya giggled. "He really is hyperactive. Thanks again for the help, Hikari!" Arya said kindly.

Hikari waved her thanks off. "It's the least I can do. Let's go. With any luck we can get it fixed before the sun sets. Then we can head back to Cherrygrove City before nightfall."

The two nodded, and started their trek back to New Bark Town.

* * *

Kenta soon found himself at a crossroad. The path straight ahead leads to Cherrygrove City, while the other led to Route 46, and eventually to the Dark Cave. Kenta would have happily headed forward to the city, but something in his mind said to take the other path. Then he soon found himself at the entrance leading to Route 46. There he found something really out of the ordinary.

A boy around his age was sitting on a large rock with a Totodile chewing his hair. The boy had a hand on his chin in thought as the Totodile continue its treat. The boy had red hair, and was dressed in a black sweater with red highlights, blue cargo pants, along with a pair of blue/black/red colour shoes. The boy's eyes were closed as he continued his deep train of thought, and is either oblivious to the Totodile munching on his hair, or is ignoring the pain.

"Uh..." Kenta said, having no words for what he saw. The boy's eyes flickered open, and he turned to scowl at Kenta.

_"Red eyes? What's with other people having my eye colour?"_ Kenta thought, as he recalled that Arya also had red eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked rudely.

"Well there is a...Totodile munching on your hair, dude," Kenta pointed out.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious."

Kenta felt his forehead furrow. "Well excuuuuusssseeee me! But-" Kenta stopped his rebuttal when he spotted a silver ARC Terminal on the boy's left arm. He then noticed it connected to silver rim goggles which hung around the boy's neck. Kenta's mind went into overdrive when he realized who the boy was.

"Wait a second... You're the thief aren't you?" Kenta accused.

"What?"

"The thief! The one who stole a Totodile, an ARC Terminal, and a Pokémon Trainer Kit Starter Kit from a lab in New Bark Town!"

The boy blinked, before laughing out loud. "Huh! You're pretty smart for an idiot. Yeah, I'm the thief, so what? Gonna call the cops on me?" He mocked.

Kenta shook his head with a smirk. "There's no need. Cuz I'm going to give you beating you won't believe."

The boy wore a similar smirk. "That's more like it! I was getting bored sitting here with this stupid Totodile on my head. Get off!" The boy shouted, as he finally pried the Totodile from his hair. "I knew I should have taken the Cyndaquil instead of this idiot!"

Kenta bristled. "Don't call Totodile an idiot! And for your information, I'm Cyndaquil's Trainer now!"

The boy laughed. "So it seems. Say how about a little battle? If you win, I'll give back Totodile and the ARC Terminal. If I win, you get out of my sight. Got it?"

Kenta glared at the boy in pure anger. "You got yourself a deal. You know it's impolite to not introduce yourself."

The boy laughed. "All right wimp. My name-"

Kenta's vision became hazy then. ODIN appeared once again with his hands in his lap, but instead of darkness and the TV, the surrounding changed into a lab of sorts. A test tube filled with greenish liquid with a person floating inside appeared beside ODIN.

**"This boy will be your eternal rival. At first you two will not get along, but soon you both will be an unstoppable force. He resembles you quite a bit, no? And his power is identical to yours. You do not know his past, or his real name. But soon you will discover who he truly is."**

**A few bubbles form from the person in the tube.**

**"His name for now will be... Silver."**

"-is Silver... Oi, are you listening to me? Tch, who's acting impolite now?" the boy now known as Silver questioned.

Kenta snapped to attention. "What? Sorry, my mind isn't working right now..."

Silver raised a red eyebrow in question. "Huh... Anyway let's get this battle over with. I don't even want to know your name, for I won't be seeing you again after I kick your ass."

Kenta glared at Silver. "Now you're asking for it!"

Silver smirked. "It's time for a little battle, Totodile. So get off my leg!" He reached down to pry the Pokemon off his leg. "Tch, why won't you listen to me? It's time for battle!" Totodile cocked hi head, looking confused, until he happily jumped and turned to face Kenta.

Kenta was about to reach for Cyndaquil's Pokéball, until a thought came to him.

___"Damn! I completely forgot that Cyndaquil is weak to water! I would have chosen Phanpy, but I think it's still mad at me... AND it's also weak to water! Ugh..."_

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you realize the disadvantage you're in?" Silver mocked.

"Why you..." Kenta said, feeling sweat form on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so full of himself by trying to take on the thief by himself. If only Hikari was with him...

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Silver said impatiently, but the smug smirk never left his face.

___"Why you...I'm gonna wipe that smug look from your face..."_Kenta thought as he met Silver's face.

Before any more actions can be taken, a new voice joins in. "What's this now? Pathetic... You little wretches call yourselves Pokémon Trainers?"

Kenta and Silver turned to see a figure emerge from the nearby trees. The figure wore a black robe. A black ARC Terminal with a strange insignia etched into it rested on his left arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Silver asked. The hooded figure laughs evilly.

"That is of no concern, fool. I am merely an Angel of Darkness who is here to put an end to your pathetic fighting. Prepare yourselves..." The Hooded Boy grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it forward. With a flash, a Cyndaquil hopped out. But there was something strange about it.

"What in the..." Silver said when he notice the strange dark aura surrounding the Cyndaquil.

"Is it me or is there an ominous aura surrounding that Cyndaquil?" Kenta asked.

The Hooded Boy laugh evilly. "I will show you true power beyond your wildest dreams. My Shadow Cyndaquil will make mince meat out of you both."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'm going to let you bad mouth me, you're sadly mistaken," Silver said threateningly.

The Hooded Boy hummed. "Hmm, I've had enough of you. Shadow, attack!"

The Shadow Cyndaquil's evil aura grew stronger as it began to charge its attack.

Who is this strange boy who has a grudge against Pokémon Trainers?

Why does he have a Shadow Pokémon?

Who was that ODIN person?

Just what is going on here?!

The answers will come, but not for now.

To Be Continued!

(A/N: Yeah I know, the ending was weak, but I didn't want to include more. I wanted to save the battle against the Hooded Boy next chapter, as well as more things. Get ready cuz this story IS going to get weirder and weirder!)

* * *

Character Status

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon:** Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation**: Pokémon Trainer

**Badges:** 0/16

**Current location**: Entrance to Route 46

**Total scans:** 3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon:** Chikorita

**Occupation:** Coordinator

**Ribbons:** 0/10

**Current location:** Route 29 – New Bark Town

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon:** Fennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges:** 0/16

**Ribbons:** 0/10

**Current location:** Route 29 – New Bark Town

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon:** Totodile

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges:** ?

**Current location:** Entrance to Route 46

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon:** Shadow Cyndaquil?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location:** Entrance to Route 46

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon:** ?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location:** ?


	6. The Omen

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

**Legendary Fairy: I'm glad you find my remake interesting. And thanks for adding your OC! Hope you enjoy this one (though Arya made few appearances) :)**

* * *

**(A/N: Forgive me for the wait everyone, but my week was normal until... BAM! Life just throw a curve ball at me with a speed over 9000! I'm not even joking, it seriously got that busy for me.**

**Anyhow, I'm fine now, and so I present to you, the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/ ARC Messages"_

**"Visions/ Unknown 1999 Memories"**

_**"Aletheia"**_

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors**_

_**Chapter III: The Omen**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**"I am Commander [ERROR] of the [ERROR] Federation, and leader of the country in this time of martial law! Civilization as we know it is about to end! A cruel scheme has been created to destroy our country, and to give way to a new, totalitarian regime that will enslave humanity with the fist of a cruel dictator. If the coup d'etat succeeds, and the [ERROR] escapes from [ERROR] then the [ERROR] Government will fire ICBM's on us! As of right now, various countries are suffering from the invasions! We must band together to combat this great threat!"-Unknown, 1999**

**New Bark Town**

"Hmm...hmm... Oh! Oh my..."

"What is it, Elm? You found something?"

"I sure did... But I have no idea what it is. It is certainly peculiar..."

A few moments had passed since Hikari requested the help of Professor Elm and Shinji Matsuda to run a diagnostic test on Arya's ARC Terminal. Professor Elm seemed to have gotten over his previous "episode", and was busy working on some projects. Once Hikari brought his and the entire lab's attention to Arya's ARC Terminal, things started to become interesting.

"Do you know what's wrong with my ARC Terminal, Professor Elm?" Arya asked softly.

Elm removed his eyes from the tablet and handed it over to Arya with a frown.

"I do know that there is something wrong with it, but exactly what it is..." Elm trailed off. Standing beside him with his own tablet is Shinji, who is busy studying the data.

"Could there be something in Dark Cave that caused it to malfunction?" Hikari asked.

"There is a possibility that it could be a source of energy we haven't discovered yet," Shinji spoke up. This caught everyone's attention. Noticing the stares, Shinji clarified himself, "We know for a fact that the ARC Terminal first started malfunctioning when Arya was in Dark Cave. I have a feeling there might be something there. I did remember hearing stories of a Legendary Pokémon having the ability to make electrical devices malfunction. Maybe that's what you encountered in Dark Cave, Arya?"

Professor Elm jump to his feet at this. "S-Shinji! Are you saying it could be... that?!"

Shinji nodded. Immediately all the other scientists start conversing with each other in a frantic display.

"Um..." Hikari started.

Shinji turn to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for confusing you two. You see, it was a while back when we had started picking up a strange energy signal from somewhere in Johto. Then reports started appearing from all over Johto about seeing an unidentified Pokémon roaming around. Maybe it had taken up residence in Dark Cave."

"Wait, are you saying that Arya may have found the location of the Blue Phantom?" Hikari said in disbelief. "The same Blue Phantom that had been seen all over Johto last year?"

Professor Elm jumped into his chair, spun a few times, and began clicking away at his computer. "If this is true, then we're about to make history! If we manage to get some data, even one percent, then we can get some clues. Ha, I can't wait to tell Professor Oak about this! I have to contact Kenta to tell him to head to Dark Cave."

Everyone looked at each other as Professor Elm begin to talk to himself while laughing crazily.

"Erm... Elm, don't you think it might be too dangerous to send Kenta by himself to Dark Cave?" Shinji reasoned.

"Don't sweat the small details!" Professor Elm replied.

"Contacting Kenta would be pointless. He's probably lost in Cherrygrove City," Hikari said with a sigh.

"Then he's going to have to un-lost himself and head to Dark Cave! This is a matter of changing the world!"

_"__Aren't you doing this to solely one up Professor Oak?"_everyone else thought.

Hikari shook her head in defeat, and turned to Arya. "Come on, Arya. I'll give you a little tour around the town. Mr. Matsuda, will you be able to fix the ARC?"

Shinji nodded. "Don't worry. I'll have it done in half an hour. Then you two can hopefully head back to Cherrygrove City before nightfall."

"OK. Thanks for all the help," Arya said kindly with a bow. Shinji blushed a bit and waved her politeness off.

"No need to thank me. I'll contact you two girls once I'm done."

Hikari and Arya exited the lab to start the tour. Shinji took another glance at Arya's ARC Terminal, before leaving to persuade Professor Elm on not sending Kenta to Dark Cave. The other scientists/assistants quickly went about their daily duties. However none of them saw the strange red screen that appeared with ominous words on Arya's ARC Terminal.

_"WARNING! WARNING! A Fiend as been detected! WARNING! WARNING!"_

* * *

"I wonder if Kenta would be all right by himself in Dark Cave?" Arya asked, her face scrunched up in worry.

"Don't worry Arya, I'm sure Professor Elm isn't crazy enough to send him there," Hikari said, unsure herself.

"I hope so. I don't know, but there was something really off about the place. It was as if there was something ominous stalking me." Arya shivered. "That's the last time I'm going there by myself. I would've taken a safer route, but I was just in a big hurry to get to Violet City."

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking." Hikari cocked her head.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You see, I had to meet a few friends at Violet City. I thought it was a good idea to take the shortcut through Dark Cave..."

"I'm sorry you had to experience something like that. Oh! Let me introduce you to my family, I'm sure they'll like you."

"Really?! I mean... I hope I won't cause you any inconvenience..."

"Don't sweat it! Besides, I forgot something at home anyway. I wouldn't have if only Kenta didn't forget to get me this morning... Ugh! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil again! Jerk!" Hikari said, her mood instantly turning sour.

Arya watch as Hikari stomped over to her house.

"S-Scary... I just hope Kenta is okay..."

Unknowingly she had just jinxed Kenta.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Entrance to Route 46**

Kenta watch in disbelief as Totodile was knocked right into Silver, sending the two flying a bit back. The Shadow Cyndaquil had proven that it wasn't a Pokémon, but a monster. It quickly disposed of Totodile with overpowering fire attacks. Despite the type advantage, Totodile was knocked back with a single Ember. What in the world was going on?

"Silver! Totodile! You two okay?" Kenta shouted to the two forms sprawled on the ground. All he heard was a groan from Silver and a weak response from Totodile. The Hooded Boy cackled madly. Kenta turned to see a satisfying smile on the Hooded Boy's face.

"This is too priceless! Even I'm surprised by the strength of my Shadow Cyndaquil. So how does it feel to be powerless? This overwhelming power... it feels incredible! Surely soon, all of Johto will bow down before us!"

"Us?" Kenta asked, his senses telling him the Hooded Boy had completely lost it.

"That's right! We have all seen the truth. Soon **Death** will resurrect, and Johto will be cast into the Age of Darkness. Death will only let those who are worthy to live, while the others will perish. The promised day is soon coming!" the Hooded Boy said with glee.

Kenta felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Enough talking! Die!" The Hooded Boy shouted. Kenta hardly had enough time to react before the Shadow Cyndaquil launched itself forward with alarming speed. Kenta managed to dodge the strong Tackle. He rolled over to the side, activated his ARC Terminal, slipped on his goggles, and reached for Cyndaquil's Pokéball. But the Shadow Cyndaquil wouldn't allow it. It launched itself forward with even faster speed. Kenta dodged it again, however he accidentally dropped Cyndaquil's Pokéball during the act.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta said when he noticed the Pokéball laying on the ground.

"You don't have time to be distracted!" the Hooded Boy said with a laugh. Once again the Shadow Cyndaquil aimed for Kenta. Kenta tried to dodge, but the Shadow Cyndaquil anticipated this and changed direction, slamming into him with a strong Tackle. The breath was knocked out of him. Kenta flew back a few meters until he landed not so softly on his back.

"Gahahahahaha! Oh man, you are an idiot! I can't believe you got hit!" the Hooded Boy laughed. Kenta didn't respond, his mind leaving him quickly. Damn his chest hurt. He might have a few broken ribs. Kenta can only stare up into the sky, his vision starting to cloud. The Hooded Boy stopped laughing, and returned Shadow Cyndaquil to its Pokéball. "You know I expected a much better fight, but this was just so disappointing. Of course using my Shadow Cyndaquil might have been overkill. But you know what they say, there is no kill like overkill!"

The Hooded Boy stalked over, and look straight down at Kenta's dishevelled face. "Now... what should I do? Leave you here, were someone will eventually find you, or... maybe I should kill you? Hmm... what to do... what to do..."

As the Hooded Boy continued pondering, Kenta's mind continue to race. "___Am I really going to die? Like, seriously? But this isn't fair... I didn't do anything... All I wanted was to... All I wanted was to... All I-"_

By this time the Hooded Boy sat on the ground, his arms crossed, and a serious frown etched on his face. "I seriously can't think of what to do to you. Bah, who cares, we have all day... am I right?"

Kenta didn't respond.

"Why you acting so gloomy? You would've died later once **Death** is resurrected. So think of this as me doing you a favour."

_"__Someone... anyone... help me... I want to live... I want to live! I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO-" _Kenta's thoughts begin escalating.

Unknowingly to them, someone had heard Kenta's desperate cry for help.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Cherrygrove City**

A boy no older than thirteen stands guard outside the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. His attire is strange and traditional, which consists of a pair of long white boots, simple white dress-pants with armour pads on his knees, a belt for his Pokémon around his waist, a blue long jacket with white stripes that reached his knees, and a dark blue shirt underneath it. A yellow scarf is tied around his neck and a sword is attached to his left hip by a thick brown leather belt. His black hair, short and spiky, stuck up in the air. He is a member of the **Council of Dragons,** a group who controls the **Orange Archipelago** south of Johto. He is one of the many "**Samurai**" who pledge themselves only to the Council of Dragons. A peculiar Gauntlet-like Terminal is attached to his left arm.

It is a **ARC Gauntlet**, which are only used by the Samurai of the Council of Dragons. Instead of having to be connected to eye wear to see the data, the ARC Gauntlet transmits the data via wireless communication. This is so the wires won't get in the way of when Samurai are in combat. A pair of black goggles rests on his forehead, which are used to transmit the data from and to the ARC Gauntlet.

**(A/N: If anyone want a visual of their clothing, there pretty much the same outfit Samurai wear in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Considering the fact I'm playing through the same right now, I really like the design, so I decided to nab it. So disclaimer time! I do not own the character designs from _Shin Megami Tensei IV_. I am merely using them as a reference to give visual understanding to my story.)**

"Do you see that kid? The one with the sword and all? He's one of those Council of Dragons Samurai," a teenage boy whispered to his friend nearby. The Samurai glanced over to see an ARC Terminal attached to the two boys' left arms, indicating they are Pokémon Trainers.

"Really? That is so cool! Is the sword real?"

"Of course it's real! They are Samurais of course! But isn't he a little too young though?"

"Who cares? I wish I had an outfit like that! And a real sword too!"

The two teenage boys walk away, talking about how cool it would be to have a real sword.

_"__Hmph... lousy weaklings, all of them..." _the boy thought darkly. His green eyes turned to see a group of girls staring at him. Once his gaze fell on them, they quickly ran off, giggling. The boy sighed for the umpteenth time. He really wanted to leave this place, and the entire region of Johto. The place was just too crowded for him. He was used to the quiet peaceful island he lived on in the Orange Archipelago.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked himself. As soon as he said that, the front door opened and a girl exited the Pokémon Center. She is also a Samurai. The same sword hung at her right side by a thick brown belt. She wore white long boots with knee guards, along with a white one piece skirt. A Pokémon belt is tied around her waist and she wears the same long blue jacket with white stripes, but instead she wears it as a coat cape. A red scarf hung around her neck and her silver hair flows past her shoulder to her upper back. The same Gauntlet rests on her left arm, and a pair of silver sunglasses sit on her forehead. Her silver eyes turn to her comrade, who stood at attention.

"**Akemi**... forgive me for taking so long," she said in a formal tone.

"It is no problem, **Ayako-sama,**" the boy Samurai, now identified as Akemi, replied with utmost respect.

The girl sighed. "Akemi, even though I am currently the heir to the **Nakajima Family**, that doesn't mean you can't call my name without the honorific. We are childhood friends, Akemi."

Akemi blushed deep red, and he bowed in respect. "Sorry Ayako-sama... I mean Ayako!" he quickly corrected himself.

Ayako shakes her head. "Come on. Remember we still have to find that Hooded Boy."

Akemi nodded. "This time he won't escape. And he WILL tell us all he knows."

As the two made their way to Route 29, every passerby watched them walk. They can hear the whispers as the people watch them.

"I can't believe kids their age are Samurais," a young woman whispered to her female friend.

"I know. I will never let my child do something so dangerous. They sure do live in a different world than us modern people," the friend whispered back.

"Whoa! Do you see how short that girl's skirt is?" a boy asked.

"Oh man, a little gust of wind can send it right into the air... not that I would mind seeing that," the other said with a grin.

Akemi glowered at the second comment. His hands reach for his sword, intending to cut down the offending boys.

"Just ignore them, Akemi," Ayako said without looking back.

"As you wish..." Akemi said. However he kept his hand on his sword handle, all the while glowering at anyone looking at them. After they exited the city and entered Route 29, Akemi removed his hand from his sword and sighed.

"You're too edgy, Akemi," Ayako commented.

"B-But they were saying such disgraceful things to you! Those insolent fools," Akemi raged.

"Akemi! Enough. Who cares what they say."

"I care..." Akemi said with a sigh. He close his eyes in thought. _"____It's true that her skirt is really short... but the only reason that it is is so she can move easily. Sure it's shorter than the average female Samurai, but..."_

Akemi sighed and opened his eyes, only to have them trail over Ayako's legs. Even though Ayako is only ten years old, she is still considered to be the strongest young Samurai, and the amount of physical training she did showed it. And of course, she is the only heir to the Nakajima family, who were the founding family of the Samurai and the Council of Dragons. Even though they are childhood friends, Akemi couldn't help but wanting to be more to her. Sure he was thirteen and she was ten, but that wouldn't stop him. After this little assignment, he will announce his love for her. And then she would be all his... yes all his to-

_**"Watch where you're staring, Akemi."**_

Akemi almost jumped out of his skin when a voice sounded from Ayako's ARC Gauntlet. Ayako brought her ARC Gauntlet to her face.

"What is it, Aletheia?"

_**"Your friend here was checking you out,"**_ a young woman's voice responded.

"Is this true, Akemi?" Ayako responded.

"Wh-what? Hell no!" Akemi retorted.

"Hmm... you may have been mistaken, Aletheia."

Aletheia would've face palmed herself if she had a physical body. "_**You're too trusting, Ayako-"**_ Aletheia suddenly gasped.

Ayako became alarmed. "What is it, Aletheia?"

_**"I heard a voice... it's Master!"**_

"Master? Is Aletheia talking about your grandmother, Ayako?" Akemi asked.

"_**No! It's my next Master! Omicron!"**_

Akemi and Ayako did a double take at that.

"Wait a minute... you're telling me that the next Successor is close by?" Akemi asked.

"_**Yes! I just know it. But he's in danger... if we don't hurry he may be-"**_

"I understand," Ayako said as she dashed on ahead.

"Ayako! Wait up!" Akemi said before he gave chase. As Ayako continued running, her mind flashed back to the meeting she had with her grandmother.

* * *

**A few weeks ago...**

**Higashi Continent, Orange Archipelago...**

**Mandarin Island North...**

**Council of Dragons...**

"You asked for me, grandmother?" Ayako asked as she kneeled on the ground in respect. She is dressed in her usual Samurai clothing and gear.

"Ayako," a gentle old voice said. "There is no need to show me so much respect, child."

"But you are the **Fourteenth Successor Xi**, and one of the **Dragon Elders**. Even if you are my family, I still have to show you my respect," Ayako said.

Her grandmother laughed. "Fine then. Now I called you here for an important assignment."

At this, Ayako switched from her kneeling position to siting at attention with her legs crossed.

"I had a horrible vision, Ayako. I dreamed that **Death** had awoken from its seal, and had started to ravage Johto. I dreamed of different groups fighting each other in this chaotic Johto. Caught in the middle of these battles were a group of children who had no choice but to take sides during the war. One of those children shone brighter than the others. He is the next Successor, Omicron."

"The next Successor?" Ayako asked in shock.

The Dragon Elder nodded. "I knew he was the next Successor the moment I saw him in my vision. But he is a special one. His fate is connected to yours. Ayako, he is to be your fated partner."

"Fated partner? What do you mean, grandmother?"

"You will find the truth of that later. But I fear he may be in danger. Dark forces are already gathering in Johto, and some of them know of Omicron's existence and destiny. No doubt they will try to get rid of him. Ayako, I need you to deliver Aletheia to him. As you know, Aletheia is the guardian for each Successor. Ever since the **First Successor Alpha** got his title, he was bound to by fate to Aletheia. Now it is time for the next Successor to work with Aletheia, to ensure the world is at peace. That is the duty of a Successor. Here is Aletheia's Gauntlet."

Ayako nodded. She discarded her own Gauntlet, and accepted Aletheia's Gauntlet without question. She hooked it to her arm.

"I already informed Akemi and the others of your assignment. Now make sure you rest, for you will be leaving by the end of this week,"

Ayako nodded. She kneeled in respect once again, and turn to leave until a question popped into her mind.

"Grandmother. When you said Omicron was to be my fated partner, does that mean he is the same age as me?"

Her grandmother nodded. "He will be turning ten on August 12th."

"But I thought that for a Successor to be qualified, not only do they need to have strong **Esper Potential**, but they also need to be **sixteen or older**."

"You are correct, but it seems fate has been cruel into giving him such a dangerous task. He may possible be the only Successor to be this young."

Ayako ponders that. "Is the Successor the one I've been seeing in my dreams?"

"Yes. I think fate had planned this from the very beginning... Yes, from the very beginning..."

Ayako stared at her grandmother in confusion, but she leaves it at that and exits the room. Once Ayako was gone, the grandmother silently began to tear up.

"Ayako... Kenta... I'm sorry that fate has to be so cruel to you both. No doubt you two are far too young to be going through this, but it seems there is no other way. Kenta, you no doubt will shape Johto and the world to your liking. You will first be a nobody, but soon you will be a nightmare to those who are against you. Not even I can see the end of the chaotic war in Johto. Will you rise to become the **Messiah** everyone wants? Or will you be the **Destroyer** that everyone fears? Or will you ignore both paths and choose the **easy way out**? Will you even think of killing your friends to further your goals? I wish I had the answer, so that I can guide you to the correct one. Ayako... I know you will stay by his side no matter what, but I fear if Kenta chooses the wrong path, you may try to rebel against him. If only I could see further, I would be able to... No, I must have faith in them. I must have faith that Kenta will choose the right path. I'm sure Aletheia will guide him, like she guided me when I was in the same situation in the past. Kenta, Ayako. I wish you two good luck. Johto and the fate of the world rests on both of your shoulders."

* * *

**Present Day**

Ayako could feel her heart beating faster as she continued her sprint down Route 29. Once she reached the split pathway, Aletheia instructed Ayako to take the one leading to Route 46. After a few moments, Ayako came across a surprising sight. A boy with long red hair was lying on the ground with a Totodile, both unconscious. A bit further from them was another boy who also appeared to be also unconscious. The Hooded Boy sat nearby, looking troubled.

"It's him!" Akemi shouted once he spotted the Hooded Boy. Ayako didn't respond, her gaze set on Kenta's form on the ground. Ayako knew from first glance that he was the one. He was the next Successor, as well as her supposed _eternal partner._

The Hooded Boy jerked at Akemi's cry. "What the-? Hey! You two idiots again! Tch, damn Council of Dragons and their Samurai... So you're here to save the day, huh? And I just came with the perfect plan to get rid of this guy... Oh well. I don't have time to waste with you losers. See ya!" The Hooded Boy turned to run.

"Not so fast! Go! Tyranitar!" Akemi shouted. The giant Armour Pokémon appeared in front of the Hooded Boy. He gave a yelp as Tyranitar roared a loud battle cry.

"Wa-wait a minute here! Isn't this a tad overkill?" The Hooded Boy began to panic.

Akemi snorted. "I'm sure you gave these two trainers a fair battle with your Shadow Pokémon. Just like you did with those previous Pokémon Trainers, huh?" he said, glancing to see Ayako tending to Kenta. He became suspicious, but he pushed it away.

The Hooded Boy growled. "Screw you! And screw those so called Pokémon Trainers! Bunch of weaklings who don't know anything about true power! They don't know that power is what keeps order in this world!"

"Enough of your preaching. Tell us all you know about your **organization** and how they acquire Shadow Pokémon. If you don't... you know what will happen, right?" Akemi asked darkly. He unsheathed his sword to show his meaning.

The Hooded Boy laugh. "What, you gonna strike me down, Samurai? Sorry but I don't feel like dying just yet! HA!"

POP!

"Damn, he did it again!" Akemi growled when smoke instantly formed around the Hooded Boy. Tyranitar blew the smoke away by swinging its tail, but the Hooded Boy had already escaped. Akemi notice movement behind Tyranitar, and saw the Hooded Boy heading towards Route 46. Akemi returned Tyranitar, placed his black goggles over his eyes, and opened up the virtual map in front of him via his Gauntlet.

"Hmm... according to the map, that way leads to the Dark Cave. Ayako, I'm going on ahead, look after the two Trainers," Akemi said before he took off.

"Akemi, wait!" Ayako called, but Akemi was already gone.

"Why does he always run off like that?" Ayako turned her attention to Kenta below her. For some reason, whenever Ayako looked at him, she got nostalgic. As if this isn't the first time they had met. Ayako continued staring at him and then she shook her head. "I need to concentrate. He's seriously injured. Curse that damn Hooded Boy," Ayako growled. She then remembered the other unconscious Trainer, and turned to see that he was gone! "He's gone? But I didn't hear him leaving..."

_**"Ayako, I think it is best to start tending to Master's wounds,"**_ Aletheia's voice sounded from her Gauntlet.

"You're right, Aletheia." Ayako said. She then placed Kenta more in a more comfortable position, and began to tend to his wounds.

Meanwhile Akemi gave chase to the Hooded Boy as they headed towards Dark Cave.

* * *

**Dark Cave**

"...I get what you're saying, I really do. But the thing is, your opinion on this matter doesn't agree with mine, so that makes it invalid."

"INVALID? What the hell are you smoking, **Makoto**?! It's a great plan to get out of this stupid hole! Isn't that right, **Hershel**?"

"...Don't bring me into this..."

"But-"

"Yeah, still don't agree with your plan buddy."

"This is hopeless."

"Opinions are like ARC Terminals. Everybody's got one and everyone thinks everyone else's suck."

"But-"

"Still not agreeing with you, **Minato**."

"...I GIVE UP!"

Silence.

"Are you idiots done arguing yet?"

"But Makoto won't agree with my plan!"

"It's because the plan is stupid and highly impossible. Our only bet is to wait until the others arrive. Can't believe I'm stuck in this hole with you monkeys no less."

"Ouch, that hurt Hershel."

The boy, Hershel sighed, his mind already at its limit with dealing with the moronic twins. Hershel is a sixteen year old boy with stylish white hair that covers his left eye and matches his silver eyes. He wore a black dress shirt, white dress pants, black dress shoes, a white tie, and a white lab coat. An ARC Terminal with the capital letter "R" is attached to his left arm, and is connected to a pair of lab goggles.

The "moronic twins" Minato and Makoto wear similar clothing. They both wore the same blue cargo pants, white sneakers with blue stripes, and blue sweaters with white stripes. On their left arms is a blue ARC Terminal with the capital letter "R" in red connected to a pair of blue goggles for the both of them. The trio were currently in trouble. You see, it started out as a normal day for them, until their day became a living nightmare.

First, they were attacked by a strange Hooded Boy who kept calling them rather cruel names. Hershel didn't take kindly to this and, being the only one with a Pokémon on hand because the moronic twins forgot theirs, he quickly challenged the Hooded Boy. Let's say things got quite chaotic. Their intense battle in the Dark Cave didn't do them any favour, and soon Hershel and the moronic twins found themselves trapped down a hole. The Hooded Boy laughed at their bad luck, and quickly exited the cave before anything else happened. And then the Fire Nation attacked... Oh sorry, that was completely inappropriate.

What really happened was that Hershel's IQ and mental state started to deteriorate as the minutes passed. He had to listen to the moronic banter between the twins, ranging from pointless squabble to admiring the current **Pop Idol Megami**. As the twins argued more, Hershel started thinking on how to kill them. That fact even scared him. It scared him that the moronic twins were able to make him think such things. During the twins' banter, Hershel had come to the conclusion that the twins were a biological weapon designed by an evil mastermind to conquer the world. If Hershel could manage **Boss** to toss the twins at the Johto Federal Government, they wouldn't even need to lift a finger. Hershel had also come to the conclusion that his sanity was finally gone. If only his Pokémon weren't so tired after the battle with the Hooded Boy, he would've ditched the twins and carried on with his life in peace. Hershel's eye twitched when the older twin, Makoto, begin crudely singing one of Megami's songs. Minato, meanwhile, began talking about the book he was reading for the _goddamn millionth time_. Hershel began seriously debating whenever or not to kill them, and later write it off as an accident, or torture them until their minds broke. A cruel smile formed on Hershel's face. That's a good idea. He's going to torture them, break their minds, make them his loyal minions, put a leash on them-

"...Life shines from the heavens, morning light~" Makoto sang horribly.

-teach them to walk on all fours-

"...And by the end of the story, only you, the heroine, and a few thousand people are left alive in the ENTIRE world! Talk about a depressing ending," Minato said with tears in his eyes.

-teach them how to sit, roll, and-

"I love you Megami! Marry me!" Makoto said.

"I wonder if they would ever make a sequel of the book. I mean, sure it can last as a standalone but I need a conclusion!" Minato pondered.

-let them eat... Hershel's dark train of thoughts stopped abruptly when his ears picked up a noise. It sounded like footsteps, which meant that someone was nearby. Apparently the moronic twins heard it as well, because they started yelling at the top of their lungs.

"HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS HOLE WITHOUT SALVATION! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL IN THE WORLD, HELP US!" the twins shouted in sync.

Hershel was even a little impressed at their skill. The footsteps stopped and the trio looked up, hoping to see anyone. Indeed someone did answer their pleas for help.

"Oi, what happen to you guys?" the person called down.

"We got trapped down here because our leader got his ass handed to him by a creepy boy in a hood," Makoto replied. Hershel's features darkened. On second thought, maybe killing them would've been a viable option.

"Did you just say a boy in hood? Say no more. Go! Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar?" Makoto and Minato repeated. They looked up to see the large Armour Pokémon glaring down at them.

"Tyranitar, use Dig to get them out!"

"DIG?! Wait a-"

In the end they were able to escape the dreaded hole, but not in a pleasant way.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**New Bark Town**

"Thanks once again for all your help, Mr. Matsuda," Arya said politely.

"No need to thank me. I hope you girls have a safe trip back to Cherrygrove City. Hikari remember to give Kenta his gift from Yoko," Shinji reminded.

Hikari nodded. "Don't worry about it. I can't believe Kenta didn't say goodbye to her. What kind of older sibling is he?! When I find him in Cherrygrove, he's going to be in a world of hurt!" Hikari said with her fists clenched.

Shinji and Arya swallowed, looking at each other. "Just... don't break him or anything. Well I got to go back and calm Professor Elm before he does something drastic. Like almost blowing up the entire town like that one time..." Shinji mumbled the last part to himself. He waved goodbye to the girls and made his way back to the lab.

"Come on, Arya. It's almost two PM, so we should be able to reach Cherrygrove before sunset."

"Right."

The two started their journey back to Cherrygrove City, completely unaware of the events transpiring.

* * *

**Dark Cave**

After Akemi and Hershel exchanged information regarding their connection to the Hooded Boy, they decided to work together to find the culprit. Hershel would've been fully against working with anyone except the moronic twins, but the itch to reveal the identity of the Hooded Boy and promptly beat his face in was too great to ignore.

"Now that we've settled all of this, let's go find that punk," Akemi said, his hand on his sword handle.

"Er... isn't that him?" Minato spoke up. The four turned to see the Hooded Boy walking forward, a huge grin on his face. Hershel had to restrain himself from charging forward.

"What a surprise! Now doesn't this feel like one big happy family reunion?" the Hooded Boy jeered.

"You won't be grinning when I wipe the floor with you. Get ready to feel some pain," Akemi said. He released his Tyranitar, who roared in preparation for battle.

"Sneasel," Hershel said, releasing the Sharp Claw Pokémon. "Minato, Makoto. Don't get in the way."

The two twins saluted. "Yes sir!" They then scurried a few feet away.

The Hooded Boy sighed. "Didn't you idiots learn your lesson yet? You can't possibly beat me, and I'll show you why! Come forth, **Fiend Fortress**!"

"What?!" Akemi shouted. Suddenly all of their ARC's activated themselves and the screen turned red with a warning:

_""WARNING! WARNING! A Fiend as been detected! WARNING! WARNING!"_

"What's going on with my ARC Terminal?" Minato asked when he read the message.

"This can only mean..." Akemi said, a terrible feeling forming in his stomach.

The Hooded Boy laughed. "Yes! Behold! My true power! This is the day of your reckoning!"

The area began to shake as a menacing shape took form. Dark energy started to radiate through the area as the shape became clearer. Soon a bright flash occurred, blinding everyone save the Hooded Boy. The light soon faded, and standing beside the Hooded Boy was a...

"What in the world..." Hershel whispered. For the first time he was completely speechless as to what he saw in front of him.

The Hooded Boy began laughing madly. "Yes, yes! Behold! Fiend Fortress! Now prepare...TO DIE!"

* * *

**Unknown**

Kenta could feel himself being led by an unknown force. He was in the same dream like maze he was in last night. Soon he found himself on a devastated street with crumbled buildings on fire. Then the same young boy he met in his dream last night appeared.

"We meet again. Haven't you noticed that this world is beyond salvation? Let's wipe this world out, and create a new one all together! Your next destination is the **Ruins of Aleph**. You MUST go there..." the young boy said.

Before Kenta can reply, his surroundings began to change. Soon he found himself on top of a tower. He wasn't the only one there, however. Standing in front of him was the same young man he met in his dream as well.

"Greetings, we meet again. You and I are going to change this world for the better. You will help me preserve this world, right? After all, we're charged with keeping the peace we know today for the children of tomorrow. You MUST NOT go to the **Ruins of Aleph**..." the young man said.

Kenta's surroundings began to change again. He soon found himself in an empty white void. Then a group of humanoid creatures appeared.

"Kenta Matsuda," the one in front said. "We are the **Soulless**. We have grown tired of the amount of suffering humanity has lived through. You must end this suffering, for as long as humans exist suffering exists. You WILL help us Kenta Matsuda, or else you will become one of us. One with the void..."

Kenta was whisked away once again. This time he lay in a grassy field. A man in his mid-thirties appeared in front of him.

"Kenta! Don't listen to them! There is a fourth way! Yes, there is a way to make everything right! You have to believe me!" the man frantically spoke.

Once again Kenta was whisked away by the force. He soon found himself travelling along, until ODIN appeared with him.

"Hmm... it seems you are in quite a predicament, Kenta Matsuda. Don't you find these visions strange? Almost feels like this...wasn't your first time, right? You know what they say, **Third Time's a Charm**."

ODIN disappears. Ahead of Kenta a bright light shines. He had to cover his face as the bright light consumed him...

**Real World**

Kenta slowly opened his heavy eyelids. The first thing that came into focus was a girl with long silver hair and silver eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" Kenta weakly asked.

"Ayako. My name is Ayako Nakajima. What's yours?"

"Kenta. Kenta Matsuda."

No more words have to be said between them. For they had finally met each other.

**To Be Continued!**

(A/N: Yeah I know its a cheap way to end the chapter, but I didn't want to drag this chapter out too long. So we finally get to see some more of the "factions" who will be in conflict with each other. First is obviously Team Rocket, second being pretty much the government and army of Johto, third being the young man faction, fourth being the young boy faction, fifth being the strange Soulless and the void, and the last being the older man. Oh my, that makes six factions against each other. We all know it won't end well...

I plan to make the next chapter take place in more than one day, so that we can get out of the first day.)

* * *

**Character Status**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon: **Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Total scans: **3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon: **Chikorita

**Occupation: **Coordinator

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Route 29

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon: F**ennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges: **0/16

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Route 29

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon: **Totodile

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon: **Shadow Cyndaquil?

Fiend Forrtress?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Ayako Nakajima**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Akemi (Last name not known)**

**Current Pokémon: **Tyranitar

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**Hershel Wile**

**Current Pokémon:** Gastly,

Sneasel,

Croagunk.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Scientist

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**Minato & Makoto**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **?


	7. Making Progress

******Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the ****__****Pokémon******** franchise.**

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/ ARC Terminal Messages"_

**"Visions/ Unknown 1999 Memories"**

_**"Aletheia"**_

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors**_

_**Chapter IV: Making Progress**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**"What GIVES them the right to blame us for what's happening to the rest of the world?! What GIVES them the right to dictate us?! What GIVES them the right to put our beloved [ERROR] City under quarantine?! What GIVES them the right to threaten us with NUKES if we do not comply?! I TELL you what! NOTHING! The [ERROR] Government officials are nothing but cowards who want to put the finger on us for the invasions! We are victims just like the rest of the world that suffers from the invasions! My beloved people of [ERROR] City, do not simply roll over and die for these nuke happy fiends! Stand up, and show them that we WILL not yield to TERRORISTS!"-Unknown, 1999**

**Dark Cave**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? First we got trapped in that hole, and then we get saved. Then later the same punk comes back and pulls a "One-Winged Angel" on us out of nowhere?" Makoto shouted comically.

"Makoto! Quit screwing around. Let's go back so we don't get in the way!" Minato shouted to his distressed twin. Makoto was literally pulling on his hair as Minato dragged him behind a large boulder for cover.

Hershel sighed at their behaviour, and turned back to the Hooded Boy and the floating menace beside him. He has no idea on what to think of his current situation. The strange warning kept flashing on and off on his ARC Terminal, something he hadn't experienced before. It may have possibly been the work of the twins earlier when they were stuck in the hole, but Hershel began to feel paranoid of the ARC on his arm. Were they made for a higher purpose other than to help Pokémon Trainers on their journeys? If so, what is that purpose? Hershel shook his head to ward off the questions and turned his attention back to the smug looking Hooded Boy and the Forrtress floating beside him. Hershel wasn't wearing his lab coat for nothing. He had vast knowledge of a variety of Pokémon species in the world. And to his vast knowledge the Forrtress floating beside the Hooded Boy was certainly NOT a Forrtress.

This Forrtress, dubbed a Fiend Forrtress by the Hooded Boy, was almost twice the size of a regular Forrtress. Not only that, but the Fiend Forrtress appearance was vastly changed as well. Its outer shell was coloured gold, unlike the normal purple, and the inner shell area was a darker shading of the gold colour. The Fiend Forrtress' eyes were completely black, and Hershel swore a strange evil aura radiated from it.

"Fiend Forrtress! It's time to show these fools your immense powers. Show them a death fitting for fools!" the Hooded Boy said with glee.

"You guys better not get roflstomped by that thing!" Makoto shouted from the boulder.

"I'm sure you guys will do fine. Your bodies are ready!" Minato shouted as well.

_"__Oh... you guys are SO funny.."_Hershel thought, knowing the joke behind the twins' words.

"Hershel. I know you're the type not to follow orders from anyone, but you have to trust me. This is a battle we cannot win. These Fiends aren't to be taken lightly," Akemi whispered.

Hershel glanced at the boy, who to his surprise, was younger than him. Normally, Hershel would downright refuse to work with someone, save the moronic twins, but this wasn't a normal situation, and he certainly wasn't gonna act like an idiot and get himself "roflstomped" by a Forrtress on steroids.

"You have my full cooperation," Hershel simply replied.

Akemi nodded grimly. "If we can combine my Tyranitar's power and your Sneasel's speed, we can hopefully damage the Fiend enough so we can escape. Get ready!"

"What are you two whispering about? Saying your final goodbyes? Don't worry, you won't feel a thing when Fiend Forrtress begins. Oh, and Fiend Fortress will also take care of the two cowards hiding behind the boulder as well."

"Eep!" Minato squeaked.

"Screw this! This guy isn't a proper "Wake Up Call Boss" without the main protagonist here. Which means this is one of those..." Makoto trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "I know what to do! I'm gonna sprout nonsense and hope something happens! Wish me luck!" Makoto said before leaving his hiding spot.

"Makoto? Where you going?" Minato asked.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to hide?" Hershel growled. He wouldn't care if the two moronic twins get themselves killed, but if they did die, then Hershel would have to fill out the paperwork AND deal with his boss.

"Watch and learn!" Makoto said. Then he started speaking strange cryptic words. Suddenly a ball of ice came out of nowhere and slammed into Fiend Fortress, causing the Pokémon to recoil in pain. Akemi and Hershel both looked at Makoto in shock. Makoto on the other hand had the biggest grin on his face.

"This confirms it... I'M A WIZARD!" Makoto said in triumph.

"What the hell?!" the Hooded Boy cried out.

"Akemi... You should have told me you had a lead on the guy we were chasing," a new voice said from the shadows. They all turned around to see a man appear out of the shadows. He wore a pair of white dress shoes, white dress pants, and a white suit jacket that lay open, revealing a black dress shirt underneath. A white tie hung neatly around his neck and his black hair was in a pompadour style. But what surprised them all the most was that one of the Legendary Beast Pokémon, Suicune, was right beside him!

"Plot twist," Makoto whispered to himself.

"..." Everyone remained silent as the man reached over to his left side and withdrew a large gun from its hostler. He then aimed it at Suicune and pulled the trigger. Instead of a shot firing off, the gun extended itself and split into two panels. The man pressed some buttons on the left panel, and the right panel glowed blue. Suddenly Suicune dematerialized and its data went into the strange gun.

"Double plot twist," Makoto said, this time sitting on the ground. He looked completely defeated, because he found out he wasn't a wizard after all.

"I know you don't like me saving your skin, Akemi, so I won't say anything," the man said with a grin.

"Tch," Akemi said as he returned Tyranitar. "If you were here, then why didn't you help us earlier?"

"Well, I wanted to see how things would've played out. But I guess you didn't want me to bail you out, huh?"

"Whatever..."

Hershel watched the exchange with interest, until he remembered that the man had one of THE Legendary Beast. But what was that whole thing with the weird gun?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" A sudden cry caught all their attention. The Hooded Boy was standing over the frozen form of Fiend Forrtress. "How could my strongest minion be defeated so easily?"

"Sorry to say it but you can't pull the same trick twice," the suave man said.

"Oh but I can... LIKE THIS!" the Hooded Boy shouted as he withdrew a smoke bomb. "I'll remember this defeat, jerkwads!"

"Not again!" Akemi growled as the Hooded Boy escaped. The smoke cleared to show that the boy, and the frozen Fiend Forrtress had vanished.

"That was soooooo anti-climatic. I cannot believe anyone would want to read this crap," Makoto said as he rested his elbow on his foot, his chin in hand, tapping the floor with his other hand. A bored look came onto his face.

"What's your problem?" Minato asked, noticing his brother's antsy attitude.

"Well, darn, he got away again," the suave man said.

"Of course he got away, idiot! Ugh, how am I gonna face Ayako-sama with another humiliating defeat?" Akemi asked, feeling defeat.

"Um... would someone please tell me what is going on?" Hershel asked, his impatience starting to grow.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is **Daisuke Hanshichi** of the **Hanshichi Detective Agency**," the suave man, now known as Daisuke, said.

"Wait a minute, you're the current heir to the Hanshichi Family? The ones known to crush **Team Rocket all those years ago**?" Minato's voice rose in excitement. Hershel sent him a deadly glare to keep his mouth shut.

Minato squeaked and stammered out, "I-I-I mean everyone knows the exploits of the Hanshichi Detective Agency... so..."

The young man chuckled. "Yes I am the current heir to the family. Ever since I was young I was trained in the arts of being a real **Pokémon Detective**. I have much to live up to if I want to compare to my predecessors."

"Mr. Hanshichi here is helping us try to capture the Hooded Boy. The Council of Dragons, more precisely the Nakajima Family, always had strong ties to the Hanshichi Family for many generations. You can even say the Hanshichi Detective Agency is the more "modern" version of the two families," Akemi explained.

"Hmm, very interesting. So this Hooded Boy must be planning something big for you guys to be operating so openly," Hershel said.

Daisuke nodded. "That is correct. You must have noticed the signs, right? Something big is going to happen in Johto. Paranormal events are starting to occur all over the region."

"One of the Elder Dragons of the Council is of the Nakajima Family, and she has the ability to foresee the future. She is also known as the Oracle. She was the one who foretold that a "Great Destruction" would head towards Johto. And the Hooded Boy is one of the figures in her visions that is the cause of it. She would've given us more information, but using her visions are starting to affect her old body. She only knows that the Hooded Boy is working for an organization that is so hidden that not even the Johto Federal Government knows about them," Akemi explained. He leaned against a rocky wall with his arms crossed.

Hershel was quite shocked about this new information, and made a note in his mind to tell HQ about his findings.

"Are you sure it is okay to tell us all this?" Hershel spoke up, to avoid suspicion.

Akemi shrugged. "I don't mind, because I have a feeling the whole region will soon know."

They grew silent after Akemi's grave sentence.

"By the way detective dude, what is that strange gun you use? And you had one of the freaking Legendary Beasts Suicune! You have to tell me your secrets!" Makoto said out of turn.

Hershel had to refrain from humiliating the fool, but he couldn't help but be curious himself.

"You mean this?" Daisuke questioned, removing the large gun from its holster.

"Yup!" Makoto said eagerly.

"This baby is called a-"

"Mr. Hanshichi! Do I have to remind you that there are things you cannot tell everyone?" Akemi growled, his hand twitching on his sword handle.

Daisuke waved the threat off. "Who cares about all that stuff? Sure it is breaking my family code and thus making me a traitor, but we became a modern family now, so nobody really cares about the old rules."

"Tch," Akemi said, as he returned to leaning against the wall.

"Anyways, this baby is called a **ARC Gun**. It's what the detectives in the Hanshichi Detective Agency use. But it isn't just any normal gun; one it is able to store digital data of Pokémon, and "summon" them into the real world. Hence, that Suicune you saw wasn't the real one but a "digital" one. Hence why sometimes I am called a **Pokémon Summoner**. Pretty cool, eh?" Daisuke said, twirling the "gun" in his hand with a grin.

"That is so COOL! I never knew such a thing exist! Where can I sign up?"

Daisuke laughed. "Sorry buddy, but living the life of a Pokémon Detective as well as a Summoner is not all fun and games. Even though my family changed to the modern ways, they can still be a bit strict." He sighed. "I think we've stayed in this place for far too long. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Gladly," Hershel spoke up, already remembering the new information he gathered. It seems the trip to Dark Cave wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

**Route 46**

_**"You are the next Successor to wield the power of an Esper, and so your title is Omicron. The previous Successor was Lady Ayako's Grandmother, and her title was Xi. Do you understand now, Master?"**_

"Um... I think so?"

A feminine voice sighed. "Kenta, are you sure you didn't get any weird dreams? Anything at all?"

"No, not really. I get the basic understanding as to what you guys are telling me but... I don't remember any visions or anything."

_**"Hmm..."**_

"Do you know what is the cause, Aletheia?"

_**"I'm not too sure, Lady Ayako. This is the first time a Successor had such a strong case of Amnesia. But don't worry, Master. As I told you before, you are still not officially the next Successor until Lady Xi pass the "baton" over to you. So this is why once we're done with your journey in Johto, we have to make haste to the Orange Archipelago."**_

"I-I see... But it's going to be weird having a AI in my ARC Terminal calling me "Master". This is going to complicate things for me..."

_**"Don't worry. Remember I can also communicate with you on a telepathic level."**_

"Right..."

"I know this may be all too sudden for you, Kenta, so please don't think this is all a big joke."

"I know Ayako... it's just that I would have never expected something like this to happen on my journey..." Kenta had to force himself to turn away from Ayako and back to his ARC Terminal, which now housed the presence of Aletheia. After waking up in the lap of Ayako, she and Aletheia didn't waste time explaining everything to him. Of course the first time they told him, Kenta couldn't comprehend all of the information, so they had to keep repeating the information until he understood it. And still Kenta didn't get everything.

"So... what now?" Kenta asked after a moment of silence.

"A companion of mine has gone to Dark Cave to chase after the Hooded Boy."

"O-OK..." Kenta said. He took a glance at Ayako. He didin't know why, but there was something about her that felt so nostalgic. Suddenly his stomach rumbled, causing him to jump comically.

"S-Sorry about that... I haven't eaten anything at all now that I think about it..." Kenta realized. "Oh man, it's almost 3 PM?! Gah, I'm gonna die at this rate..."

A giggle cause him to turn to Ayako, who had a pleasant smile on her face.

"S-Sorry..." Kenta said shyly, his personality doing a one-eighty.

"Why are you sorry? It is natural for humans to experience hunger," Ayako said sagely. "Once my companion arrives, we can head to Cherrygrove City."

"Right..."

Then an awkward silence surrounded them again.

_**"Oh boy, you two sure know how to make things so boring around here,"**_ Aletheia spoke up from Kenta's terminal. _**"It's rather cute to see you two act so awkward around each other."**_

"C-Cute?" Kenta and Ayako said in sync. They glanced at each other, and instantly turned away in embarrassment.

"Ayako-sama- I mean Ayako, we're back!" a new voice interrupted the awkward moment. They looked to see Akemi along with Daisuke, Hershel, and the moronic twins.

"Akemi, and Mr. Hanshichi as well," Ayako greeted. "Who are the companions with you?" Before anyone could say anything else, Makoto quickly pushed his way through the group and towards Ayako.

**FLASH!**

Kenta's surroundings began to change. The same darkness appeared along with the large TV screen. ODIN appeared once again, his unusual orange eyes staring at him. ODIN fixed his glasses and smiled.

**"Oh my, it seems you have been meeting a lot of people whose fates will be tied with yours. You remind me of "him", but of course that should be obvious because of your current destiny. Let us begin shall we?"**

The TV turned on to show Hershel as well as the two twins.

**"These three are not your allies... nor are they your enemies. What does this mean? You will figure out in the future. The leader of the three was once a respectable young boy who was working with a respectable company. But once that company was overtaken, he had no choice but to join. His name is... Hershel Wilde. Please don't forgot his name."**

The TV screen changed to display only the two twins now.

**"These two are rather mysterious. They had experienced something tragic during their childhood, yet they face the present with such a bright personality. When things start to get grim, these two will always be there to cheer everyone up. Their names are Makoto and Minato. Don't forget their names."**

As the darkness begin to lift, ODIN fixed his glasses again.

**"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the others, correct? Ayako Nakajima, Akemi Minegishi, and Daisuke Hanshichi. After all, you already meet before. Take care, Kenta Matsuda."**

"Makoto what the hell are you doing?" Minato whispered angrily.

"Watch and learn little man. The master is going to work his magic," Makoto said smugly. Hershel noted that Akemi's hand trembled dangerously close to his sword. _If he's lucky, Akemi would do his job and make his life a lot simpler. _Though Hershel had to admit, he found himself liking the girl, not only because of their identical hair and eye colour, but because of how... angelic she looked. Then Hershel got a serious revelation; the twins were starting to rub off on him and that made him feel...wrong.

"Ahem! Did it hurt when you fell?" Makoto asked with a large grin.

Ayako raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Makoto delivered his punchline with a suave smile.

"I'm sorry but how can it be possible for one to fall from heaven? I heard that if anyone does fall from heaven, the angels would simply swoop down and catch them. My grandmother told me she went to heaven once, and there was a really long line because of the events taking place. She said that the angel who governed who goes into heaven or not got really angry at her, so he offered her a deal to bring her alive to lessen his work load. My grandmother kindly accepted it, for she still had her duty as Xi to fulfill on earth. That and also because my grandmother saw that heaven was riddled with rules and regulations that can literally cause any sane human being to lose their mind. She certainly didn't want to stay there. So what makes you think I fell from heaven? Is it my silver hair? But that couldn't be it, for the boy over there also has silver hair. Or maybe he too fell from heaven? This warrants further investigation."

Makoto stared at Ayako as if she had grown a second head. Minato couldn't help but laugh out loud at Makoto's stupefied look.

_"__Hmm... not bad... not bad at all__,"_ Hershel thought. Anyone who could cause Makoto to shut up was definitely a friend in his book, especially if that someone was a female.

Kenta had just awoken from his meeting from ODIN, but like before, he doesn't remember it. The comedic scene halted when Akemi drew his sword and, with great speed, closed the distance between himself and Makoto. Makoto gulped, the very sharp blade placed right against his jugular.

"I shall not stand by while you sprout this blasphemy to Ayako-sama! I will have your head for it!" Akemi snarled.

"Whoa there!" Daisuke said as he intervened. "First let's not kill each other. And second, we should all go to Cherrygrove City, and discuss what to do."

"AH!" Kenta suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "I completely forgot about Hikari! She is going to be so mad..."

* * *

**A few days later**

**August 16**

**Route 30**

Kenta Matsuda had done it. He had somehow fought his way through the armies of darkness, and was on his way to Violet City. Oh where to begin...

First Kenta and Co. managed to reach Cherrygrove City before nightfall without managing to kill each other. There he learned that Hikari had been trying to contact him with Arya's ARC Terminal for the past few hours, but for some reason, his ARC Terminal had blocked all the calls. It must have been Aletheia's doing. After countless apologies, Kenta had somehow managed to get Hikari back in a good mood. But it doesn't end there. Soon Kenta found himself as a target of Akemi, who had obviously hated him the moment Ayako introduced them to each other. So Kenta had to not only worry about keeping Hikari in a good mood, but to make sure not to piss off Akemi so that he cut him down where he stood.

Speaking of Hikari, she had taken the lie that Ayako and Daisuke had told her. They said the reason they were together was that Ayako and Daisuke were looking for a Hooded Boy, and that Kenta was their main lead, for he had encountered him. Kenta believed the reason Hikari had agreed with the lie was because of Daisuke's official Pokémon Detective license. Hikari had also given him a small gift from Yoko, which was actually a "good luck charm". He also got a really angry letter from her, which only dampered his spirits further. Can things get any worse? But they did.

The next day arrives with incident, and Kenta planned to reach Violet City before night fell. Hershel and the twins told the group that they have to journey back to Blackthorn City through Dark Cave because of a "change in plans". Hershel didn't elaborate further, and he told them that they will be fine. Kenta was kind of glad he left, for sometimes he caught Hershel glaring at him whenever he was in the presence of Ayako. Next, Daisuke said that he would stay behind in Cherrygrove City to contact the Hanshichi Detective Agency HQ. Kenta believed the real reason he was staying behind was because he had gotten _really acquainted_ with Nurse Joy.

So that left Kenta, Hikari, Arya, Ayako, and Akemi. Kenta hoped he would make it to Violet City before something bad happened. Too bad the good luck charm he got from Yoko didn't work. As they reached the halfway point of Route 30, Kenta received a call from Professor Elm. Apparently a good friend of the professor had acquired a "Pokemon Egg" from a young man in a kimono. This person was Mr. Pokémon, and he lived in a small house on, you guessed it, Route 30. Kenta had almost tore his hair out in frustration. So he and the group met up with Mr. Pokémon, who was a rather short man, received the egg, and had to go ALL the way back to New Bark Town. Thankfully, Arya decided to stay by their side, for she was the only one in the group who Kenta could talk to naturally. Hikari was still mad at him, and he can't talk to Ayako without Akemi going to slice n' dice mood. Plus, Kenta really enjoy the double battles they had against other trainers they met.

After all that backtracking, which took TWO days, they were finally back to Cherrygrove City to rest for the night... AGAIN. Daisuke was surprisingly gone, for Nurse Joy told them that he had an "urgent" call from someone. Kenta had been instructed by his father and Professor Elm to keep the egg, for they wanted him to keep a track of its condition. Which meant even MORE work for the poor redhead. During the little trip, Kenta had tried many times to befriend Phanpy, but it always resulted in Kenta being beaten within an inch of his life. Ayako had tried to help him, but Phanpy only showed hostility to the redhead. Akemi had really enjoy those moments.

So now they were finally here: Violet City. Kenta could see the outlines of buildings in the distance. For once during their little trip, he began to feel excited once again. For he was about to go and claim his first gym badge. Hopefully he would be able use Phanpy in the fight so he could use its Ground type against the gym leader's Flying type.

As the group entered Violet City, they failed to see the dark and gritty atmosphere surrounding the city...

**To Be Continued!**

**(A/N: Yeah... I am not really proud of this chapter. The pacing to me seem way off, but I just wanna speed the story along, so I took the cheap way. Anyways, this is the end of the Introductory Arc, and we will be going into a completely new one! Which will only take place in Violet City, but nether the less it will be entertaining.)**

* * *

**Character Status**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon: **Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Violet City

**Total scans: **3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon: **Chikorita

**Occupation: **Coordinator

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Violet City

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon: **Fennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges: **0/16

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Violet City

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon: **Totodile

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **?

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon: **Shadow Cyndaquil?

Fiend Fortress?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location: **?

**Ayako Nakajima**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Current location: **Violet City

**Akemi Minegishi**

**Current Pokémon: **Tyranitar

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Current location: **Violet City

**Hershel Wile**

**Current Pokémon: **Gastly,

Sneasel,

Croagunk.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Pokémon Scientist

**Badges:** ?

**Current location: **Blackthorn City?

**Minato & Makoto**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **Blackthorn City?

**Daisuke Hanshichi**

**Current Pokémon: **Digital Suicune

**Occupation: **Pokémon Detective & Pokémon Summoner

**Current location: **Hanshichi Detective Agency HQ?

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **?


	8. The Story So Far, I

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

**(A/N: Hello everyone! This was a little idea I thought that would be great. I decide to summarize as many key points as I can. I plan to this at the end of each arc, so that you guys won't be too confuse as to what's happening.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors**_

_**The Story so Far, I**_

**August 12**

-Kenta wakes up to his 10th birthday, and the start of his journey through Johto.

-Kenta learns that the league has officially combine the two regions of Kanto and Johto to create the Indigo Johto Plateau League. Trainers now need both badges for Kanto and Johto to compete. Coordinators also need 10 ribbon instead of the usual 5. The league tournament, to be held in a grand new city, is officially launching in September 2026.

-Kenta bumps into a young man who was leaving the lab. This man was revealed to be Millions.

-The entire Pokémon Lab is in distress as someone had stolen Totodile as well as a ARC Terminal.

-Kenta receives his own ARC Terminal. Once he activates it, he gets an unknown message.

-Kenta's father, Shinji Matsuda, installed a prototype Pokédex device into the ARC Terminal. Shinji thus task the experiment of the ARC Pokédex, so that in the near future they can implement the technology into ARC Terminals for everyone to use.

-Kenta chases after a Sentret, and meet a man in a wheelchair. This man is known as ODIN.

-ODIN tells Kenta of an event taking place in 1999, and that The End will soon come. He wants to give Kenta a fighting chance by supporting me behind the scenes. ODIN soon leaves, saying something of going to a "cyberpunk" world. It is currently unknown where he is.

-Arya Solaris meets Hikari, and asks for her help with her ARC Terminal. Hikari suggests that they head back to New Bark Town so that Kenta's father can look at it.

-Kenta meets up with the girls and proclaim he caught a Phanpy.

-Kenta gets a strange vision of ODIN introducing Arya before she says her name. Kenta however doesn't remember any of it.

-Kenta continues on to Cherrygrove City, while Hikari escorts Arya back to New Bark Town.

-Kenta decides to go to Route 46 instead of the normal route to Cherrygrove City. There he meet Silver, who was busy thinking of something with Totodile munching on his head.

-Kenta soon learn that Silver was the one who stole Totodile, and challenges him to a battle.

-ODIN appears again to tell him Silver's name. Kenta once again doesn't remember anything.

-Before the two can battle, they were interrupted by a Hooded Boy, who seems to hate Pokémon Trainers for some reason.

-Shinji believes that the entity to cause Arya's ARC Terminal to malfunction may be a Pokémon with the ability to malfunction electrical devices.

-The entity was nickname the Blue Phantom, and was believe to appear around Johto last year.

-Arya's ARC Terminal begins to display a warning about "Fiends".

-The Hooded Boy's Shadow Pokémon quickly defeat Silver's Totodile despite the type disadvantage.

-The Hooded Boy proclaim that Death will "resurrect" and cast Johto into the Age of Darkness.

-Akemi Minegishi and Ayako Nakajima are introduce into the story. They are Samurais from the Orange Archipelago. They along with other Samurais went to Johto to track down the whereabouts of the Hooded Boy.

-Aletheia is a strange female entity that is task on being the aid of each Successor. It is unknown what her true form is, or how she is able to exist inside an ARC.

-Ayako's grandmother, the fourteenth Successor Xi, tells of her of a terrible vision she has of the future. She gives Ayako the task in finding Kenta and giving him Aletheia, who will help guide Kenta on his journey to becoming the next Successor Omicron.

-Hershel as well as the moronic twins Makoto and Minato are trap inside a hole cause by the Hooded Boy in Dark Cave.

-Akemi saves the trio by making Tyranitar use Dig... which wasn't pleasant for them.

-Ayako and Hershel temporally team up to get revenge on the Hooded Boy. Makoto and Minato cannot help because they forgot their Pokémon.

-The Hooded Boy summons Fiend Forrtress, which is a more powerful version of a Shadow Forrtress.

-Everyone's ARC Terminal began reacting to the presence of the Fiend Forrtress, in which Hershel comment on them possible serving for a "higher purpose".

-Kenta has another strange dream. He meant the same young boy that he dreamt last night. This time he meant him on a street with buildings on fire. The young boy proclaim that Kenta will help him create a better world, and that he must head to the Ruins of Aleph.

-Kenta next meets the same young man he who said they must protect the world, so that future generations will be able to see a tomorrow. He then told Kenta NOT to go to the Ruins of Aleph.

-Kenta meets the Soulless, who are mysterious entities who are tired of "humanity's suffering". They say that Kenta must side with them, or he will be one with the "Void".

-Kenta meets another newcomer, who is a man in his mid-30's. He told Kenta not to listen to the others and to follow him, for there is a "fourth" way in doing things.

-Kenta meets ODIN again, who tells him that "Third Time's the Charm".

-Kenta wakes up, and meets Ayako for the first time.

-Akemi and the others are save by a young man who has a Suicune with him. This man is Daisuke Hanshichi, and is the correct heir to the Hanshichi Detective Agency.

-The Hooded Boy escapes again.

-It is reveal that the Hanshichi Detective Agency had gotten in conflict with Team Rocket some years ago.

-Daisuke explains the use of his ARC Gun, which is able to "summon" digital versions of Pokémon. It is what most of the detectives in the agency use. This also means that Daisuke is a "Pokémon Summoner".

-Akemi reveals that Ayako's grandmother is also the Oracle, and she was able to see a "Great Destruction" that will occur in Johto with the Hooded Boy being on of the people who caused it.

-Aletheia and Ayako try to explain everything to Kenta being the fifteenth Successor Omicron.

-Akemi and the others meet with Ayako and Kenta. Kenta receives another vision with ODIN introducing Hershel, Makoto, and Minato. However for some "reason" ODIN didn't introduce Akemi, Daisuke, and Ayako, for he said that they had already "meant".

-Makoto tries to hit on Ayako, but failed horribly. Akemi almost made mince meat out of him, but Daisuke saves the day.

-Kenta and company finally makes their way to Cherrygrove City.

-Kenta learns that Hikari was trying to contact him by using Arya's ARC Terminal, for she knows Kenta's PokéBeeper number. Aletheia may have cancel the calls for unknown reasons.

-Ayako and Daisuke lie to Hikari for the reason they were with him. Hikari took it without any complaints because of Daisuke's detective badge.

-Kenta receives a good luck charm from his younger sister Yoko, along with an angry letter. This damper Kenta's spirits even further.

**August 13**

-The Lullaby Of The Lost Ones disappearances start with the first disappearance being Falkner's younger sister.

-Hershel and the twins head back to Blackthorn City through Dark Cave because of a "change in plans".

-Professor Elm contacts Kenta to retrieve a Pokémon Egg from an old friend, Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon had receive the egg from a young woman in a kimono.

**August 14**

-The second disappearance occurs, this time being twin girls

-Kenta and company reaches New Bark Town to show Professor Elm the Pokémon Egg from Mr. Pokémon.

**August 15**

-The third disappearance occurs, this time a group of young girls who were playing in a park.

**August 16**

-Kenta and company finally arrives at Violet City.

-The Lullaby Of The Lost Ones Arc starts.

**Piecing the 1999 Story**

-An unknown person receives a message from someone known as ODIN. The contents of the message talks of the world being invaded by "Shadows". It is unclear if the person followed ODIN's advice or not.

-Soon the city is under marital law with Commander [ERROR] of the [ERROR] Federation decide to take charge of the military. The commander gave a speech on invading governments wanting to take over the country. He also warn of the [ERROR] Government launching ICBM's on the country if they do not comply. The commander wants everyone to band together to repel the threat.

-A member of a resistance group gives a speech on the quarantine of the city. He talks of the [ERROR] Government blaming them for the invasions, and wants to band the common people together to resist them. It is also revealed that the entire world is suffering from the invasions as well, and that the invasion first started in the city.


	9. Lullaby Of The Lost Ones

******Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the ****__****Pokémon******** franchise.**

* * *

Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!

* * *

_**Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors**_

_**Lullaby Of The Lost Ones**_

**Act I**

**Lullaby Of The Lost Ones Arc**

**Prelude**

In Violet City there is a story. A story from ancient times. The story of the Lullaby Of The Lost Ones. It is a story used to scare unruly children into respecting their parents, elders, the Pokémon, and life itself. Of course it is nothing but a story, nothing more, nothing less. But what if that story became reality? That is what exactly what was happening, in little Violet City.

The first incident occurred on August 13th. A young girl was walking home after claiming a victory in a battle with her older brother. She is the younger sister of Violet City Gym Leader Falkner. She had come to the gym to see her brother battle against a challenger: a rather rude boy with long red hair. Her brother won after a few minutes and the red-haired boy grew angry, and exited the gym in rage. After that she quickly left to go home to plan for a special event. It was her birthday, and she knew Falkner has a present for her. Everything was normal on her way home... until a strange fog set in. The girl was first confused, but waved it off as nothing. However she became distressed as the fog grew thicker and thicker. Then she hear the lullaby. A beautiful sweet voice had bewitched her, turning her into a lifeless servant.

"Come to me, child..." the voice whispered with poison. Then, as if the very soul of the girl was taken, she collapsed to the ground, laying still. Soon the fog cleared up. It didn't take long for them to find the body.

Falkner received the news as soon as the police were on the scene. The girl's body was moved to the local hospital on life support. They don't know what happened to her. All they knew was that she was in some kind of coma. Falkner started to neglect his Gym Leader duties, ignoring challenge requests. He was never the same again.

The next day a pair of twin girls were found in the same condition as Falkner's sister. After that it was a group of young girls found in the park they were playing in. The disappearances became larger, and soon Violet City's atmosphere had change to a dark and gritty tone.

No one knows how the girls are in such a state, or why only young girls were targeted. But one thing was for certain: everyone who was near one of the incidents faintly remembered the haunting tunes of a lullaby being played on an ocarina...

Welcome to Violet City, "The City of Nostalgic Scents".


End file.
